


Hell Drive

by Hoshiisayaka3



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Torture, Consensual Sex, Crimes & Criminals, Depression, Drugs, F/M, M/M, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Weapons, implied prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshiisayaka3/pseuds/Hoshiisayaka3
Summary: Canada became a dark place, with crime everywhere. It's hard to survive for four homeless criminals and their life went even more dangerous, since they got in trouble with the leading mafias. Jade Lucas Heartland "Heart" for short and the rest of the Fearsome Four and Jean-Michel Roger are trapped in a dark game full of revenge and bloodshed, to find out the truth about a mysterious red pouder called "Hell Drive".Character's, who are actually underaged are adult here





	1. The capsule with the red powder

A loud noise was hearable, but usual in a dark alley in Quebec City, Canada. It was the voice of a man screaming in pain and begging for mercy.  
He was smashed against a wall by a tall bulk man with sunglasses.  
The man, who was attacked sunk to the ground and his whole body was shaking.  
An other man with long white hair got closer to him, cupped his face and spoke with a calm voice:  
„So Kohei hand over your bag, to your Senpai.“  
„Or you will regret it, ka!“ Threatened an other ,smaller one.  
Their victim was shivering and trears running down his face and begging them in panic:  
„Please, don‘t do this to me! Let me go! If I‘m going to lose this, they will kill me and my entire family!“  
„And why should we care about you?“ asked a deep voice of a fifth man in the backround with a sarcastic tone in his voice. From the shadows you can see the reflection of his glasses. Then he came further and chuckeled viciously, revealing his purple eyes behind his fancy pair of glasses and short, messy green hair.  
„Come on, we just want your bag. We are thiefs so we are stealing stuff and you are our victim, nothing personal.“  
„Well Boss what are we doing know, ka?“  
„Just take the bag and let him go. It‘s his own fault, dealing with one of the mafias is a dangerous buisness, a weakling like him has no place in the dark world of Canada. Just take it Semimaru.“  
„All right Heart!“  
After Semimaru took the mans bag, they turned around and continued going their way of being cat-bulrglars called the Fearsome Four, a little but competent group of criminals in Quebec City. Some of the leading mafias of Canada tried to recute them but they refused every time, it was a decision of their leader „Heart“ He wanted to avoid and protect him and his crew from the horrible mafiawars with endless bloodshed. They didn‘t really have this necessary in their already hard life in this disgusting world they life in. Day for day, year for year, they fought to survive. Always searching in the garbage of supermarkets for food. Searching for safe places to sleep at night, mostly warehouses, where they also could steel something. And their most favorite targets were fashion stores and people in alleys even if the number of visitors sunk rapidly by the raising number of roberies. These were just a hand full of problems they have to face for years now. 

Heart checked the inside of the bag and meanwhile thinking about how long it would take till the man they have stolen the bag get shot by one of the mafia members and what this thing was why he would get shot in the first place. Then he saw a little capsule with red pouder inside.  
„Hm, what‘s this, ka? Asked the small man his boss.  
„Where should I know? Maybe it‘s a drug. Let‘s sell it somewhere.“

They decided to go in a bar, where lots of dealers of illegal ware handle. There was nothing to worry about the police, since the government lost control over the land many years ago, the mafias are controling Canada now. As long you deal with the right group, you are safe.  
In the bar, there were lots of people, dealing with several actually illegal stuff but no one cared. The gang decided to order some drinks first and then trying to find a customer. Heart took a closer look on the people in the bar and saw how one man with two others behind him man talked with the barkeeper. One with a dark blue hoodie, covering his face, only showing some of his short dark hair.  
The other was a grey haired, very tall and muscular man, even towering Semimaru. He wore no shirt, only a black sleeveless jacket and torn jeans. But they weren‘t nearly as interesting for Heart as the man, who was talking. He unfortunely could‘t see everything of him because the distance was to wide, but he liked, what he saw. The man was pale-skinned, with a long nose and a pefect angular head shape. His hair was ash-blonde and and very neat. He was very well dressed in his puple coats with orange patterns, grey dress pants and black dress shoes. His overall fancy way to dress showes more than clearly, that he and his buddies were members of the Arclights, one of the three most powerful mafias in Canada and beyond. He knew instandly, that the blonde was one you should not start with, especially the way the barkeeper was afraid of him. Heart didn‘t know how long he stared at him but he was snapped out by the little one of his crew and told him to stop staring at pretty men during playing around with the capluse, they just obtained. 

Before Hearth could apologize the four realize, that the three men noticed them and just walked to them. As they were standing right in front of the Fearsome Four, Heart was finally able to see his face and it was absolutely beautiful! An extemely charming smile and the part, he and maybe everyone like the most are his slightely closed emerald-green eyes, shimmering like real emerald juwles. Each of the four, tried to hide a blush by the apperience of the gorgeous man right in front of them.

„Excuse me gentlemen.“ Even his calm voice was wonderful and continued with his left hand behind his back and his right, placed on his chest: „Could you tell me what you got there?“  
He clearly meant the capsule. It took a while, till Heart was able to react, the blonde had to ask a second time:  
„Uhm, Mister? I asked you something.“  
„Oh, I‘m sorry! I don‘t know what this is. Maybe a capsule with a some kind of red pouder inside, maybe some kind of drug. We want to sell it.“ He was to distracted.  
„Okay, and where do you got this?“  
„We stole it from a random man in a random dark alley.“  
„Heart! Why, do you tell him this!“ Asked the Senpai with the long hair shocked.  
The blonde seems suprised and the face he made was way to cute for Heart.  
„Oh, I understand, well we would like to buy it.“ Stated the blonde and thought at the same time:  
„Good, he doesn‘t know what Hell Drive is. We have to get the capsule back before it fells in the hands of the Barian or the Academia mafias.“ 

Before any other of them could react to the offer, someone flipped a table and started a mass brawl in the bar and everything got more and more chaotic.  
„Semimaru, Kurage, Kaninja, let‘s get the f*ck out ouf here! Commanded Hearth and tried to get to the exit.  
„Sergey, Harley let us do the same!“ the blonde and his partners tried to follow them.  
Sergey, Semimaru and Harley to hold the morons away from their bosses. The Fearsome Four could escape but then the normal exit was blocked so the other three tried to reach the back exit. After they could escape, the three wanted to met the Frearsome Four in front of the bar but saw how a car drove away and Kurage and Kaninja hold Semimaru, who head a headwound.  
„Dammit! What happaned?! And where is the man with the capsule?“ Asked the shocked blonde.  
„Some guys kidnapped Heart, drove in this direction and hurted Semimaru as he tried to protect Heart, ka!“ Answered Kaninja in panic.  
„Grr, crap!“ Cursed the blonde and took his gun from his belt.  
„What‘s he up to?“ Asked Kurage.  
„Don‘t worry he is an extremly good sniper.“ Explained Sergey with a Russian accent.

He aimed to the car and shot. He saw, there was blood, he shot someone in the head, but not the driver because the car kept driving. Kurage looked shooked and asked: „You didn‘t shot Heart, did you? Please don‘t!“  
The blonde was just upset because he didn‘t hit the driver and looked to Harley and asked him: „Can I take your motocycle?“  
Harley just nooded. So took the blonde the helmet on and before he drove away, he told them:  
„Guys, take this one here to the hospital, I take the capsule and try to save Heart, if possible, if I didn‘t shot him!“

He chased the car a few minutes long and saw how they stopped at an abandoned gym. Before he stopped as well, he saw how one man took an other man in a green suit with blood on it and his face, Heart out of the car, hold him a gun and ran with him into the gym. So he shot the second man, Hearts friend would be happy, but only if he survives this, as well. He followed them and didn‘t had to hide because he knew, that they expected him to come so he just enter but before he phoned Harley and told him, where he was.

Inside he saw Heart, still stained in stranger blood and lots of other man but he realized they were part of the Arclight mafia. Then from the shadows appeared a young man with a crossed scar over his dark red eye, spikey dark red and yellow hair and a yellow coat, chuckeling evil.  
„Jean, Jean, Jean...“ He said to the blonde man in a sin-sang voice. Jean seemed annoyed and confused at one time.  
„What‘s going on here Thomas?!“ asked Jean.  
The young man named Thomas was disgusted by this an replied: „How long do I have to tell you, to call me IV and not Thomas?!“  
„And how long do I have to tell you to call me Mr. Roger?“  
„That‘s not the pont! Anyway glad you came. We were just by the part to obtain the capsule back to their rightful owners, the Arclights.“  
„But, why? When you saw that I was just about to get the capsule so why kidnap him and let me come here? What is your fathers plan?“  
IV grinned evil end replied: „My father has nothing to do with this, it was my and only my idea. We recognized, that you and your gang started to do your own suspicious things and I just wanted to teach you a lesson.“ He stepped closer to Jean. „To show you where your place is you whore!“  
Shortly after IV said this he punched Jean in the face and quickly stole him his gun and aimed with it for him. „Bring him and the guy in green in the stock! I will talk to them after I had a nice call with my dad!“  
„Yes, Mr.IV!“ Replied his henchman and followed the order.

In the dark and filthy stock Jean cursed in French over this situation and then had Heart his attention, but not in the best way:  
„This is all your fault!“ he shouted at him. „When you and your stupid henchmen never stole the capsule I wouldn‘t be in this situation!“  
Heart was appalled by this and shouted back:  
„What!? Okay, first those three aren‘t my henchmen, they are my best friends! Second why was it my fauld you didn‘t had to try to take this capsule back!“  
„You don‘t understand! You and your friends bought yourself in big trouble now! The drug you have with you is a secret of our mafia not even I know what it exactly is! Me was just told to bring it back, if someone, who is not one of us posseses it!“ Then he took a deep breath and continued with a calmer voice: „What I want so say is keep yourselfs out of mafia buisness. Please if you and your friend don‘t want to die soon, just be more careful. We don‘t need more victims then nessercary. The Arclights are extremly cruel, belive me...“ Heart saw a sad expression on Jeans face, maybe something happaned to him, and with this face Heart just couldn‘t be mad at him anymore. But before he could say something the door opened and IV entered.  
„Yo, Jean had you and him a nice talk?“ Jean gave him a disgusted gaze.  
„We both will have some fun before I get rid him and take the capsule.“  
Jean looked like he was going to vomit but then he smiled seduceful and replied in an also seduceful voice: „Okay, but I hurted my leg could you help me up please, I will repay this, promise.“ Heart just couldn‘t belive what is happaning there. IV wasn‘t really up to, what he was thinking, was he? And does Jean really accept this? No, he wouldn‘t he was disgusted by this in that moment. This was just a facade to protect himself from further damage.  
„Aww, my poor cute price.“ IV said in a false sympathetic voice and came closer.  
„I will take good care of you.“ He wanted to help the blonde up but suddenly Heart rammed his knee in IV stomach and then slammed him with balled fists in to the ground and stepped on him, too.

„I‘m sorry Jean but I just can‘t watch this anymore.“  
After he blinkted a bit he stood up and said a bit suprised:  
„Well, not bad. No wonder, that you are called the Fearsome Four, thank you. But now hurry, we must get out of here, fast!“  
„Sure but there is something you may missed.“  
Heart bent down, took IV the gun away he stole from Jean and gave it to its rightful owner. Jean thanked him briefly and then they started running the hallways down, searching for the exit. Meanwhile Jean shot everyone down, who come in their way. Heart was really impressed, he never hold a gun in his long live on the streets, they only defended themselfs with knifes. Soon they arrived at a large wall.  
„Drat, a dead end! And I‘m out of munition and they will be here soon!“ Cursed Jean.  
„I have an idea!“ Stated Heart, took a big trampoline and positioned it in front of the wall.  
„I‘ll jump over the wall and call for help!“ Was Heart‘s plan.  
„Are you compleadly retarded?! That will never work!“  
„But I have to try, if I‘m able to call your and my friends, you‘ll be saved!“  
„Tss, I hope so but I still think, it‘s rediculous.“  
„Bitch please! I‘m the master of rediculous!“ Jean was flabbergasted, that Heart still had the time for jokes. Anyway they saw how some of IV‘s henchmen came closer so Heart took a run-up and jumed and it really worked! He hit the right spot of the trampoline to jump over the huge wall. It was really difficult to impress Jean but this green haired guy did it alredy three times in less than 30 Minutes. And shortly after that Jean heard a loud noise, which obviously came from Heart‘s ungentle landing and an „Ouch!“ shortly after that. At least this confired, that he was still alive and Jean‘s body was shivering by this sound. Heart fell on a bunch of wooden boxes and had a splinter of glas in his left upper arm, which he pulled out immediatly. It hurted and bleeded a lot so he ripped out a part of his suit to bandage his wound.  
„Dammit, this suit was new stolen!“ He cursed to himself and started running. He asked himself, why he even try to help a stranger, who was also a member of the Arclight mafia in big trouble. But something inside his mind told him to do so…

On the way he met his and Jean‘s men running in the direction, where the gym was.  
„Heart are you alright, ka?! What happened to you?!“  
„It‘s okay Kaninja, we have to go this way!“ Answered Heart and leaded them to abandoned gym and they meanwhile told each other shortly what happaned.

It took a while but when they arrived they looked to the parking area, where IV and his henchmen were up to drag Jean into a car but Heart intreruppted:  
„Hey, you! Let him go immediatly!“  
IV seemed suprised to see them and said: „Well, I did‘t expected for you to came back, but what can you do?“  
„I still have the capsule! I would try to have a deal, if I were you“  
„Grr, you little…guys catch him and take the capsule!“  
But before they could follow the orders, Heart throwed the capsule into a large shrubbery and was definetly broken now, everyone was shocked and he shouted: „So you didn‘t want to handle so noone will have it!“  
„Okay, that‘s enough, kill them all!“ IV ordered angry but then suddenly another car drove in and everything seemed to freeze.  
A tall older man with long dark blonde hair and a long fancy blue coat leaved the car and said with a calm but commanding voice: „It‘s enought Thomas, I will take care of them.“  
„But father, they...“  
„Quiet, my word is absolute remember?“ And then IV was completely quiet.  
Kurage asked quiet: „Who is this?“  
Harley ansewed: „This is Byron Arclight, or called Tron, the leader of the Arclight mafia.“  
They were shocked and Tron continued talking: „Bring all of these gentlemen to my chateau in the near. I will talk to them.“ He looked the the mentioned gentlemen:  
„Don‘t worry I will not harm you. I just want talk to you.“  
Jean nooded to them, that they could trust him or just to warn them, not to restst so they went with them.

Two hours later, Heath found themself sitting on a bed with a treated arm and a new green suit, talking to his friends. He heard that Semimaru is alright and will brought here, too later. Then Jean entered the room as well and asked how they are doing. Heart told him, that he was alright and Jean said briefly after that: „It‘s so unfortune, that the capsule is gone.“ But then the three chuckled and kaninja took the capsule out of his ninja suit and Jean was compleatly shocked:  
„How, everyone saw how he throwed it away?!“  
„He throwed it away, but the wrong one, it was fake, Kaninja has the right one.“  
„Fake?!“  
Hearth chuckled again and explained: „On the way to the gym I had an idea: We smashed a red brick and uded his dust. Then we were lucky that a pharmacy throwed used capsules away, so we just took one. The plan was to let everybody think, that the capsule is gone forever so that we can have it. Here it belongs to you now.“ And gave it to jean.  
„Thank you, if I find out, what Hell Drive exactly is, my plan will be more extended.“ Jean said with an evil grin on his face.  
„Plan?“ The three asked.  
„I will be able to tell you later. When your wounded friend is back i shall bring you to Tron but I already have an idea, what he is up to.“ Then he looked at heart.  
„But more to this later i have to say you something. I must admit, that you impressed me todey and that says something. You are more skilled than I thougt.“  
„Oh, uhh, thank you.“ Heart was flustered by this compliment.  
„But what, did you come back to help me, a stranger, a member of the Arclights?“  
„Well, I just thought such a pretty face shouldn‘t be dameged.“  
Jean just cuckled and shooked his head, he could already tell himself that green hair didn‘t knew the answer eighter. Than Heart stood up and reached his heand to Jean.  
„Oh, we should introduce ourselfs. My name is Jade Lucas Heartland and you are?“  
Jean smiled and shook Heartlands hand: „I am Jean-Michel Roger.“


	2. Jean-Michel's world

„Hey, Semi, how does your head do, ka?“  
„Heh, it‘s not horrible but it could be better.“ Answered Semimaru and rubbed his bandaged head.  
He was just brought to Tron‘s chateau and was happy to see his friends.  
„So, now, there are everyone here we shall go to Master Tron.“ It was no question from Jean-Michel, it was an order. On the hallways they saw lots of men and Heartland, who walked next to Jean-Michel could saw how he gave the majority of the men there more than deadly glares.  
„Does he has a deep hate against them? Why? Did they have done something to him?“ Heartland asked himself and this reminded how Jean-Michel talked about the Arclights and this worried him.

As they arrived Jean-Michel knocked at the door and a voice said them, they could enter.

The room was extremely fancy and had something Victorian. On a bench they were IV and a young man with pink hair and a cute face. IV gave them an angry glare and the pink haired looked curious.  
In the middle of the room there was a wooden desk with Tron sitting behind it in a fancy chair and next to him, there stood a man with really long white hair.

„Ah, nice to see you, I‘m glad you came.“ Greeted Tron them with a pseudo-friendly smile.  
„Yes, this or you just let us all executed.“ Anwered Jean-Michel in a sarcastic tone in his voice,  
„That‘s true, smart as always.“ Then Tron continued in a more serious way.  
„So I heard that you four are just homeless catburglars but you are very good in this. My group even tried to recute you as useful grunts but you refused. So I try it again.“  
Heartland raised an eyebrow and answered nervously: „I‘m sorry Mr. Arclight, Tron sir but mafia buisness is nothing for us so I think...“  
„Oh, you misunderstand me.“ Interrupted Tron him. „You have no other choice than joining. You guys know that the red powder exists, a creation of the Arclights so, if you don‘t want to be eliminated as potential witnesses I recommand you to join us. You even have my mercy after you destroyed one of it.“  
Heartland gulped as he realized, that there was no escape and what kind of man Tron was. So he had no choice as to agree to that offer. Than he turned arouned to his friends and apologized.  
„What? No, there is nothing to apologize. You just want to protect us.“ Kurage explained and Semimaru and Kaninja confirmed this.  
„Wisely chosen. Now I just wanted to know your names for the papers.“ Demanded Tron.  
Jade Lucas Heartland, Kurage Terasaka, Kaninja Kurokage and Semimaru Sagawa.  
Jean-Michel knew why, he wanted to know their full names: to look into their past to find something for blackmailing them.

„So now, that this is done, I am very busy, my dear Jean, could you show them all, please.“  
„Yes, Master Tron.“ Jean-Michel answered annoyed and left with the others the room.  
„So there is something, important I want to show you first before we do everything else.“ Explained Jean-Michel serious and started moving with the others following him. On the way they met Harley, who joined them. He also said to the Fearsome Four, that his name was Harley Canbara and his number was 227.

A few minutes later, they found themselves in a celler and Jean-Michel rang at the doors bell and they heard a voice from inside the room.  
„Yes, who‘s there?“  
„It‘s me Roger. Dr. Faker can we come in, I have guests.“  
„Uh, yes sure, no poisoned gas in here.“ Dr. Faker answered.

The room was a lab and inside was an older man with curled up blonde hair, purple eyes and a lab coat. He had a suprised expression and stated: „Oh, you have many guests! Anyways, what reason honors me with your visit?“

Jean-Michel showed him the capsule and explained: „Here‘s a capsule of Hell Drive. So now you have finally a sample of it for further inverstigations.“ After he gave it to Faker, Heartland asked:  
„Okay, could someone clear the things up please?“  
„Oh, yes sure.“ Dr. Faker cleaned his coat and put the capsule in its bag.  
„I am the scientist of the Arclight and the creator of hell drive. But instandly after I created a capsule full of it, Tron‘s men come to me and take it for their benefits. Hell Drive was an accidental product, Tron wanted me to create. I don‘t know much about by own invention, that what I know is that it‘s a hallucination drug like LSD and the consumer suffers great pressure and after the trip is over, they become mental wrecks. And now, that I have a secret sample, it‘s possible to investigate further. Soon I may be able to create a cure.“ The group was really fascinated about the stuff Faker told them and they had a lot of questions.  
„Oh, that reminds me, I have to make a visit.“ Noticed Jean-Michel. „But before, I have to tell you something very important. After you are done, you have to dissapear and hide somewhere, where the Arclights can‘t find you. Then about two mounths later, when Tron gave up searching for you, you will contact me, tell me a place, where we can met and then you tell me everything you know.“  
Dr. Faker nooded and Jean-Michel went away in a higher tempo.  
„So, excuse me gentlemen, I have a lot of work to do, please leave.“ Dr. Faker said and sent them out.  
„Uhhh, I think we just should return to our rooms, ka.“ Everyone agreed Kaninja.

„You are so lucky to have Mr. Roger as chief, thousand times, billion times better than IV or someone else. He is just the best! He leads a gang with many members and many of them are the strongest of the mafia. Like Kaito Tenjo, who is Dr. Faker‘s son, Gauche, Droite and Sergey Volkov, you know the Russian bulk.“ And then Harley kept raveing about his chief like a fangirl until Heartland stopped him:  
„Yeah, yeah, you love him we know but I have a more intersting question for you about him. Why was he so in hurry? He said, he have to make a visit.“  
„Yes, he‘s going to visit his childhood friend, who is not in the best condition mildly said. He visit him every day at least one.“

A door in the chateau opened and Jean-Michel entered the room. Inside was a man, in Jean-Michels age with shoulderlong, fluffy grey hair casual blue clothes and a dark blue vest. The grey haired was in a wheelchair and looked down. The blonde came closer to him and kneeled down to him and looked into his empty golden eyes. He smiled kindly and stroke the mans grey hair.  
„Hey, Shawn I have good news. Finally, I found a way to help you and to make everything alright again. You hear me Shawn, then we can get out of this hell.“

Shawn didn‘t anwer, like always.

After that, Jean-Michel stood up and was ready to leave but before he made a sad expression and said at the end: „I know, I say that every time but I‘m sorry, I‘m just way to sorry.“

One and a half hours later:  
„So now that, I showed you everything it‘s about time to show you how to handle a gun. For this I invited Droite, Harley and Kaito to join us. Each one of us will teach you. Harley will teach Semimaru, Droite, Kurage, Kaito, Kaninja and I‘ll teach Heart.“ Explained Jean-Michel the plan.  
„For this we will go to the firing range.“  
„You have a firing range here, too!?“ Asked Kurage and the blonde nooded.

Their task was to shoot five cans down and their „teachers“ are giving them advice.  
Kaninja was by far the best. He didn‘t need any tips and hit all in the first try.  
The others were good as well but Heartland needed lots of help.  
„No, no, no, Heart you‘re doing it wrong!“ Jean chided him.  
„You have to hold it with two hands or you‘ll just hurt yourself instead of the enemy. And then...“  
He placed Heart‘s other hand to the gun.  
„...you stould have a better stance.“  
„And what is the right one?“ Heart asked confused and a bit annoyed by Jean-Michel‘s bossy behaivour but he endured it. To show him the right stance, he placed his hand on Heart‘s right hip, which suprised Heartland and then grabbed his shoulders. Heart was a bit distraced by this but Jean brought him back to reality.  
„Don‘t focus on my pretty face! Focus on the target!“  
„Oh, uh, yes! I give it a shot, literally!“ He took a deep breath and was ready to shoot.  
„Heart Burning!“ And shot the first can down.  
„Neat.“ Jean-Michel praised him. „But what was that?“  
„That was my catchphrase to motivate myself. I also said it internally to myself, when I jumped over the wall.“ Heart explained and shot the other four down.  
„Good work Heart. In a real gunfire you will of course not have the time to shoot like this but at least you know the basics now. All this here will be useful, when you want to snipe a certain person down. Now it‘s time for more difficul..“ But then Jean-Michel got a call on his phone.  
The call was short and after he hung up he had an really scowled face and told the others, that he will take a shower and will go to work.  
„Hm, what work?“ Heartland asked curious and worried.  
„ I‘m sorry but that‘s non of your buisness.“ And then he left.

„Uhh, could someone tell me, what‘s the matter with him?“ After Heart asked this, the three gang members avoided eyecontact, they knew what was going on but they refused to tell him, so he wanted to learn the truth. Jean-Michel seemed to be very upset, it had to be more than just enforceing money.

Tron was still in his office, doing paperwork until he heard a knock on his door and he allowed to enter. It was Heartland, who came in with a serious expression.  
„Oh, Jade come here. Do you want talk to me.“  
„Yes, it‘s very important Master Tron, it‘s about Jean-Michel.“ It made him nervous, that Tron called him by his first name but he explained his demand:  
„What does he exactly do for you? There may be a job he doesn‘t really like to do. Could you tell me, what it is please.“  
Tron chuckled delighted and explained fascinated: „This is your first day and your‘re already so enthusiastic.“  
„Y-yes, that‘s my so-called burning heart.“ Heartland was truly scared.  
„Well, the most obvious one is that he‘s enforcing money and other stuff and he is very important for my buisness. His sweet and also threatening charme is very useful, especially his sweet one.“  
„Uuuhh, yes he really is charming and fascinating, that‘s why I‘m interested in him.“ Heart mumbled.  
„Oh, that‘s nice to hear, than you will like to acknowledge one of our most interesting buisnesses.“  
Tron made something on his laptop and than turned it around, so that Heartland could see pictures of men and women plus profile. After a bit scrolling he saw a picture of Jean-Michel and he read that he was 34 years old, his size, that he‘s incredible good in every job and that there were already 4 orders on him today, raising. 

„Master Tron, what are you showing me?“ He was scared of the outcome, because he already an idea and deeply hoped that he was wrong.  
„We take every opportunity te earn lots of money from other companies plus we have to entertain our own members. And really our sweet Jean is by far our most popular prostitute by all genders. His oral service never disappoints I can prove that.“  
His idea was proofen as right and he was even more disgusted and shocked than he thought and it was clearly seen in his expression. Tron grinned and mocked him with:  
„Do you want to spent some time with him?“  
Heartland was close to punch Tron in the face and chocking him to death but there were his henchmen around, so he answered in a forced kindness: „No, thank you….I have to go know,“ And left the office as fast he could.

Heartland stood next to Jean‘s roomdoor and waited for him to return, he had to talk to him.  
In this time he was deep in thoughts and realized, when IV called him a whore, that this wasn‘t just a random insult, Jean-Michel really was a whore, vulgarly formulated. It was already late in the evening, when he returned with a destroyed and tired look on his face.  
„Hello Jean.“ The green haired tried to be polite.  
„H-Heart?!“ The blonde was really suprised by this visit. „For how long are you waiting here? And why are you here at the first place?“  
„For a few hours, legit. And I wanna talk because I‘m confused.“  
He said and placed his glasses right.  
„Urgh, doesn‘t this have time til tomorrow, I‘m tired.“ Jean asked and was slightely annoyed.  
„No, I‘m sorry but it has to be now, it‘s very important.“  
„Urgh, fine, come in.“ 

He opened the door enterd the dimmed room and both sat down on the sofa. Heart took a deep breath and started talking in a calm voice: „So, after you refused telling me what kind of job you were going to do, I decided to talk to Tron and he told me about your...other job.“  
After this Jean-Michel had an scowled face again and asked: „Why, do you even care, that I‘m a part-time prostitute?“ Then he chuckeld bitter „Do you want my service and want ask me, if I want to? You would be the first.“

„What?! Hell no! I saw how upset you were and are right now! I‘m honestly worried about you! You obviously don‘t like this, so why are you doing this? You have so much mobility, it would be no problem to escape, so why?“  
After this question, Jean‘s face changed from annoyed to desperated:  
„It‘s...it‘s about my childhood friend Shawn Harper. It‘s my fault that we are in this mess.“ After a short break he continued:

„As we were children, we were kidnapped by our teacher, who was a pedophile. He wanted to take me first, since I‘m such a pretty boy. But I used my charme so that he took Shawn first instead. Then I was able to escape and call the police so he could be saved, too. But the teacher was already done with him for the beginning. I know I did this so that he couldn‘t do us even more harm but I still traited him to save myself for being raped. After that incident, Shawn was sent into a psychiatry because of the trauma. I think the worst part was, that I‘m was to cowardly for visiting him. And than one year later after he was released he still was traumatized and started to take drugs. Someday he took something, noone could identify, so I started to investigate myself.“  
„And than you found out, that he consumed Hell Drive? And because it‘s a secret, you knew there has to be more.“ Guessed Heart.

„Yes, they actually came to me and said, that they could help him. I was a desperate 14 years old and they brought me to Tron. They still had to create a cure and than I was thrown into a simular situation like you. Forced to work for them because I could be a potential witness. After I had no choice than to agree, Tron took a closer look at my face, called me pretty and told me that he has a special job for me.“

It was obvious, what kind of job Tron forced him into. Before Jean-Michel continued his story, Heartland noticed that he was shivering and placed a hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down:  
„Hey, Jean it‘s okay. Do don‘t have to explain further I could follow everything so far.“  
„No, no, now that we are already at this point, I just tell can you everything. It‘s a bit releaseing talking to someone, who is actually worried about me. Well, where was I? Ah, yes, to test me Tron was the first one, who used me, than lot‘s of other members, CEOs of other companies and many more, even IV, when he got older. In my early days I had to work every day with 6 to 10 customers per day. Now, 20 years later, I‘m at a higher position in the hierarchy by using my talent and high intelligence and have lots of other work. I only have to do this three times at week with 4 to 6 costomers now.“

Heartland realized just to many. He gave all these men a death glare and IV, was talking down to him because they all raped him, maybe multiple times and for 20 years now. He saw how a tear running down Jean‘s face, thinking about this agony must have to be devastating for him. It was just to sad to watch how such a smart and beautyful man has to live such a f*cked up life. The blonde shiverd even more and really started to cry a bit.

„Everytime! The pain was unbearable, they just used me like a sex toy, what I am! I always try to be strong and only, when they can't saw my face, I show weakness, cover my face into the blanked and cry quietly. I‘m not allowed to defend myself and have to do everything they want me to do. The customers aren‘t allowed to harm me so that I would have to visiable wounds. Even if some customers are more creative than others, in... using me.“ 

After the last sentence, he grabbed his left wrist, curled his sleeve up and showed marks, which obviously came from ropes and they were new.  
Heartland grapped the part of his suit, where his heart was, like it really hurted. He done this because the story was just to heartbreaking and he didn‘t know how to react. He breathed nearly as deep as Jean-Michel and looked an him with a more than sad face:

„J-Jean, I don‘t know how to react to this...I...I‘m just, too sorry! I know this wouln‘t help you but that‘s just the only thing, I can say. I‘m disgusted, shocked and sad how someone amazing like you can just be forced into this! If there is some way I can help you, than please let me know, I can‘t accept, that you have to suffer!“  
Jean calmed down a bit and wiped his tears away as he heard this.  
„There is a way, how you and your crew can help me but I will tell it tommorrow because I‘m tired and have to take a shower, to wash the dirt away of my body.“  
Then Heartland stood up and said: „Okay, I will leave you alone now. See ya tomorrow.“  
„Okay, you can tell your friends everything, they should know as well. Everyone here knows that I‘m forced to do this.“

Right before he opened the door he heard from Jean:  
„Wait Heart! I must ask you something!“ Heart turned around and listend to him.  
„I really appreciate your comfort but why actually are you worried about me? Why do you care for me that much? You only know me for a day and are really nice for a criminal.“  
Heart smiled nicely and answered:  
„I actually am not really the nicest person to the most people. I actually like to see other people in agony, I‘m a sadist. But if there are people I like, my friends for example, I really care for them and can‘t see how they suffer. In a nutshell, I like you Jean, that‘s why I want to help you.“

Then he saw how Jean-Michel made the cutest-nice smile, he ever saw and heard a sweet: „Thank you.“ From him.  
Heartland smiled back: „You‘re welcome, my friend.“


	3. Arrangements

Early in the morning, Jean-Michel and the most important members of his gang met under a bridge, far away from the chateau so that Jean-Michel could tell them the first steps of his plan in peace. Heart‘s friend looked at him nervously after Heart told them about Jean‘s horrible life. Of course, it‘s not usual, that the own boss is a male prostitute but they left him alone and listend to his plan.

„So first I tell you my motives. I want to create a cure for Hell Drive and I want revenge on the Arclights! I want to destroy them, everything they build up! They have to suffer as much as they let us suffer!“  
„Yeah! They have to pay for enslavering us!“ Gauche agreed loud.  
„Yes, and now I would like to continue. So first, we have to get Shawn out of the chateau. I know a cheap hotel, where we can hide him. Droite, Gauche could you do that?“  
The dou nodded as agreement.

„Second we have to absolutely be silent about Dr. Faker and everything he does or they will suspect something! After he disappeared, we will wait two mounths, then he will phone me to tell me everything he found out. We will use everything we will know about Hell Drive and the Arclights as evidence then and sent it to the media. If the entire world‘s government knowing their secrets will ruin them. Can you follow me by far?“

Everyone confirmed and he told them the third part:  
„And something very important! You have to tell me if there is something you could be blackmailed with. This could be a weakness and the Arclights will know it. I already asked my members. For example Kaito‘s little brother Haruto was sent aboard. So Fearsome Four is there something?“  
Kurage, Kaninja and Heartland said they hadn‘t anything because all three of them are homeless guys without family but Semimaru was silent. Heart knew what the matter was and nooded to his friend, to tell him that he just should drop the ball.  
„Yes, there is some. I have a little sister, who lives in this city.“ He took his sunglasses with a serious face off, revealing his green eyes and explained everything: „Her name is Kai Sagawa and lives in a apartment not far away from here, she is a very sweet and kind women and I don‘t want, that she gets hurt or worse, killed.“

Jean-Michel already had a plan and told them with crossed arms: „Good to know, that means we need someone, to observe her. Would you do that Kaito?“  
„Sure, if Semimaru gives me her adress, I will protect her.“  
Then, Semi took his sunglasses on again with a calm smile: „Thanks, you guys are better than I thought first.“   
„Oh, Jean and what is our job?“ Asked Heart excited.  
„We are doing some shooting practice again, this time with moving targets. And for this we will return to the chateau now.“

Later the Fearsome Four were doing what Jean-Michel told them to do. They did a really good job in hitting the moveing targets, exept Heartland, who acted clumsy on purpose so that Jean-Michel could help him again. Sergey practiced on his own and Harley watched Jean by his job as teacher. Harley was really annoyed by this and came to them and the first he did was Heart pushing away from his chief.   
„Chief could you open the gun stock with your key please, I need new munition?“   
He was okay with this and told Heartland to continue with his practice. And after the chief was gone Harley grabbed Heartland‘s his shoulder and talked to him with a serious tone: „I would like to tell you not to be so rude and have some more respect!“  
As reaction, Heart slapped the hand away and asked angry and confused: „How do you mean that Canbara?!“

„You should‘t call him Jean! Call him Chief! And stop pretending as you would need his help so that he will touch you! I noticed, that you try to get his attention! The Chief if a very busy and important man so stop wasteing his time!“  
Now Heartland got really angry but he hid it with a vicious smirk and answerd: „Oh, now I understand. You‘re jealous because I have his attention now, instead of you am I right? Maybe he likes me more than you? It‘s his decision after all to help me like this and he decided to be my mentor.“ He stoke himself through his green hair, posing arrogant as he did. „Maybe you should try to be more attractve for him than me. But I don‘t think it‘s possible.“ In reality he didn‘t know how Jean felt about him but he only wanted to tease Harley, who clearly was in love with Jean.

It worked, Harley blushed angry, Heartland had won the argument. But before he could even try to counter Kaninja interrupted them:  
„Could you please quit discussing, ka? When Jean finds out that you are wasting your time by fighting over him, he only gets mad at both of you, ka!“  
Kaninja realized quick, that Jean-Michel was a man, who is really focused on the results.  
„You‘re right Aniki!“ Heart agreed, smirked one last time to Harley and continued his practice.

Meanwhile Jean-Michel walked through the hallways and met the young man with the pink hair and the cute face.  
„Oh, hello Michael.“ The blonde greeted him politely.  
„Greetings, Mr. Roger.“ Michael‘s face changed from friendly to sad: „Everytime I see you I just can‘t help, I must apologize, what my family is doing to you.“ Then Jean-Michel stroke through his fluffy pink hair and answered with a calm smile.  
„How many times do I have to tell you that it‘s not your fault? There is nothing you can do about it. Maybe, when your father and your brothers die but you‘re a way to kind soul for this. I‘m not mad at you, neighter I am at Chris. He is just to dutiful about his position as heir and has no time for this. If you‘re excuse me, I have to work to do.“ He let Michael‘s hair go and wanted to leave as well but the young man told him something before:

„Wait Mr. Roger my father want to talk to you. He said something about an undercover mission.“  
„Good, to know. Thank you Michael.“ Then he was on the way to Tron‘s office instead. Before he entered an other corridor he heard how Micheal said:  
„I hope, you are succsessful with your plan. I always wanted to live a normal life with my family, not this.“ Michael knew everything and was secretly a supporter.

„Hey, Jean-Michel darling sit down please.“ Tron showed him a chair, where he could sit down.  
„So, your little Michael told me something about an undercover mission, so tell me more.“  
Tron chuckled a bit and told him with an excited voice: „I told you to call him III but you just ignore it. Even in your position you show me no respect, oh I just love you darling!“  
Jean-Michel crossed his arms and gave as respond, trying not to vomit: „Oh, you don‘t love me. You‘re just turned on by green-eyed blondes. I just can‘t respect someone, who only reduces me on my looks. You should already know, that I‘m a genius so I recommand you to watch out, who you try break.“  
Tron came with his face closer to Jean‘s and said in a serious and uncomfortable whisper:  
„No, Jean, no you should watch out! I can‘t guarantee for little Shawn‘s safety, if you do not obey me! I know, that you‘re something up to, what should harm me but I tell you, I will find out what it is and then will let you suffer for this, more than you ever did! You understand me Jean-Michel Roger!?“

They stared into each others eyes, it was a silent combat of stares! They showed each other, that they weren‘t scared of the other. But Tron stopped the fight as he brought back the actual subject:  
„Well back to the topic, the mission.“ He changed back into his happy personality.   
„You are going to prison to find an Academia spy. I already prepared everything with my men at the police to give you a murder charge. I‘ll take you out, when you found the spy. You will be arrested this evening, okay?“

Jean-Michel was a bit suprised by this because he already knew, that Tron already had lots of spies in prison. But then he could think of, that Tron only did this to get rid of him for a while so that he could find out, what his plan was and he was right. He wasn‘t able to refuse the order, so he just nodded and left. He had to talk to his gang members on a safe place.  
As the was closed Tron said evily to himself, back in his malicious personality: „You act like you‘re strong but you‘re just my toy and this little visit in prison will be a lesson for you, hihi.“

„What they can‘t just arrest you!“ Asked Heartland shocked as Jean-Michel told them everything.  
Jean gave an annoyed sighn and responded: „Yes, I know but we can‘t do anything about it and that‘s why I will give you orders now. Harley and Sergey will continue with our usual job. Kaito will keep observeing Kai. Droite and Gauche will try to bring III to give us any information about his fathers plans he can get. And Heart, Semimaru, Kurage and Kaninja will protect Shawn what ever it costs. At least two of you will always stay with him!“  
Everyone understood the plan but Kurage had one statement left:   
„I‘m okay with the plan but I‘m demanding to be called Kurage-senpai!“  
On this point Jean-Michel asked himself, if Kurage were just kidding but he took it absolutely serious. Anyway Jean smiked and answered it with this:  
„Well, I‘m not Japanese but I understand this so I want to make something clear. I‘m your boss and your mentor, doesn‘t this make me to your senpai? But you don‘t have to call me like this, Roger-sama-senpai is also okay.“ 

After Jean-Michel actually stopped being a smartass he decided to double check everything. Shawn was hidden now, Dr. Faker was still investigateing and Kaito was sent to Semimaru‘s little sister. And when it became evening, he was sent to the police department for a hearing.

The hearing went for a while now and Jean-Michel was only playing with the officers. It was really amuseing for him until the tall black haired officer had enought:  
„Oh, you think it‘s funny blondie, huh?“   
Blondie chuckled viciously.  
„Well, I looked into your past a bit and found this!“ The black haired officer put out a bag with lots of DVDs.   
„What is this partner?“ Asked a smaller red-haired officer. His partner put a CD into a recorder and started the film.  
At the film started, Jean-Michel looked away with a scowled look on his face.   
On screen there were two grown up men, rapeing a young teenage boy with ash blonde hair and tears in his emerald green-eyes. The boy tried not to look like this but it was to obvious, that he was in big pain.  
The tall officer came closer to Jean-Michel and began to asked him with an evil smile:  
„You‘re the boy on screen right? How old were you at this point? Fourteen? Fifthteen? There are a lot of this movies with you and with every one you get older. You‘re obviously do this for a long time now am I right? Do you like this?“  
„Turn...this...off!“ Demanded Jean-Michel, not trying to have an outburst of rage.

The small officer, who was clearly disgusted by this heard this and turned the film off.  
„Partner that‘s enough, we won‘t get any information out of him. It‘s time to sent him to prison.“  
After he said this he brought Jean-Michel out but the blonde could also hear the tall officer saying:  
„Have fun movie star.“ 

Meanwhile the Fearsome Four had arrived the cheap hotel with Shawn and brought him into a hotel room. Heartland tried talk to the man in the wheelchair but like Jean-Michel told him, Shawn didn‘t respond, he just sat there with an emty look on his face.  
He could understand, why his pretty boss wanted to create a cure. He didn‘t want to feel responsible for turning his best friend into a creature, which seems unable to hear, see of even feel anything. He felt sorry for both of them.   
„Guys, I will visit Jean as soon as possible would one of you join me?“ Asked Heart his friends and Semimaru decided to join with the words:   
„I would. I always wanted to see how a prison looks like because we‘ve never got arrested.“  
„Of course we‘ve never got arrested, ka! We‘re just to awsome!“  
„And Ka and me will have an eye on golden eye-kohai.“  
No reaction from Shawn.  
„Geez, whatever for a kind of stuff Hell Drive is, it‘s definate something horrible.“ Kurage stated.  
„I actually like poison and am really intersted how the victims would react. But in this chase, a flesh doll with heartbeat, no thanks.“   
It was more than obvious, that all four weren‘t really happy with their new life but for Heartland was at least his boss Jean-Michel a refreshment. And he realized that the comeing time will really suck now, that Jean-Michel was in prision for a while.

It knocked on a door somewhere in Quebec City and the owner opened the door. It was a pretty middle aged grey-skinned woman with flat shoulder-long dark blonde hair with brown lowlights and were dressed like a clerk, maybe she just returned from work. She also wore glasses with a dark red frame behind her light brown eyes.  
„Can I help you mister?“ Asked the woman with a tired expression.  
„Yes, you can. Are you Kai Sagawa?“  
„Who wants to know.“ She was distrustful and careful.  
„I am a friend of your older brother Semimaru Sagawa. I can understand, that you don‘t trust a stranger, that‘s why he wrote a letter to prove it.“  
Kai took the letter and started to read it.

„Dear Kai-chan that dude is Kaito Tenjo a buddy of mine. I‘m sorry that I don‘t have the time to visit you, that‘s why I sent him to you, he shall tell me then how you‘re doing. Love ya,  
Big bro Semi“

„That‘s Semi‘s handwriting. Come in Mr. Tenjo.“ She then allowed him to come in.  
„No, just call me Kaito Ms. Sagawa.“  
„You‘re a friend of Semi so you can call me Kai.“

Her aparnment wasn‘t really big but it was extremly clean. She showed Kaito a wooden chair, where he could sit down.  
„I will go make us some tea.“   
Told Kai him an walked into the kitchen, where she still could see him. He used the time by taking a closer look at the apartment and saw a picture frame. Inside was a picture of a young boy, maybe only 11 with the same hair color as Kai, they were short and a total mess. He had a very cute smile and wore a worn, dark red shirt. He hugged a little girl, who seemed only to be three years old and was also happy. Obviously they were the Sagawa siblings in their younger days.

Kai came back with to cups of tea and noticed, that Kaito stared at the old picture of her and her brother. She also sat down, took a short sip and started talking about it with a calm smile.  
„Yes, these brats are Semi and me. He was 11 and I was three. This is the last picture of us before we got...seperated.“ In short time the look on her face changed from calm to sad.  
Kaito was a bit worried and asked her about the seperated thing.  
Kai explained: „Our family hadn‘t much money. The Japanese mafia, which is in good terms with the Canadian mafia came one day to us. They were looking for young kids of poor families starting by 5 years, to sent them as slaves to Canada. Someday only a mounth later after this picture was made, they came to us and wanted Semi. We couldn‘t do anything to stop them, they just took him away from us! I was only three but could remember clearly how he tried to fight against them and screamed at our parents, to help him. It was horrible, I cried the enire time and before he was gone he said to me, that until he returns I should take care of myself.“   
Kaito could saw how Kai wiped away a tear from her left eye.

„But you saw each other again right?“ Kaito asked.  
„Yes, I did researches and found out that he was brought to Quebec City. When I grew up I moved here and searched for him. Our grey skin and dark blonde-brown hair color is really recognizeable I know I would find him. And one evening 18 years ago well I was attacked by four men. They wanted to rob me. One grabbed my throat and told me to shut up, if I don‘t want to get hurt. I opened my eyes and I knew it was him, it was my brother. I said his nickname Semi quietly and that he started to take a closer look at me and in short time he let go my throat and gave me a tight hug instead. I cried a bit and even heard him sob a bit in relivement. The three men behind him seemed confused but we explained everything. Interestingly the white-haired and the purple-haired we‘re also kidnapped to be slaves but all three could really escape together. I actually expected Semi being a criminal but he lives under hard circumstances, I can understand it. I wanted to help them but Semi told me, that he already commited to many times and doesn‘t want, that I get involved with any of this. He may be a troublemaker but he is an amazing big brother as well.“ 

Then Kai took a deep breath because of the long explenation she gave and listend to Kaito now:  
„That‘s interesting to know he nerver told me.“ In his thoughts: „Maybe because we only talked to each other once and we only know us for a day.“ He then asked how she does.  
„Oh, I do fine just returned from office work. It‘s late that‘s why I don‘t have plans for the rest of the day. You can tell Semi, that everything is alright but he could visit me in time, I really miss him.“ Kaito told her that he understand and that the tea was delicious.  
„Thank you Kaito. Do you have plans for the rest of the day?“

It was late in the night, when Jean-Michel arrived the prison but nearly everyone was still awake. When he walked through the hallways he heard how these degenerate inmates said to him stuff like:  
„Who let this beauty in here?“  
„What brings you here cutie?  
„Wanna play with me later sweet princess?“  
And Jean-Michel said to himself sarcasticly: „Great, that will be so much fun here.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just like the thought of Semimaru having a sister he actually cares of. And I also like the thought of Heartland and Kaninja calling each other "Aniki".


	4. Prison life

„Listen, you will have a new cell mate soon. His name is Jean-Michel Roger and is part of the Arclight mafia, our worst enemy. I want you to spy on him but be careful he is extremely intelligent.“  
„No, problem if I‘ll treat him with his respect and show him everything, he will talk to me.“  
„Understand, but I want to see results! Academia is counting on you Macfield.“

As Jean-Michel was brought into his cell he saw a young man with bright curly red hair. The man stood up from his bed and positioned himself in front of his new cellmate. He showed his pale green eyes and a beauty mark. He smiled friendly and introduced himself:  
„Hello, I‘m Dennis Macfield I‘m 26 and got in here because I attacked an officer. And you?“  
„Oh, I already heard of you are the charismatic busker, who brought a more happy light on the streets of this rotten city with your tricks. I even saw a few of your performances.“  
Dennis posed dramatic, proudly of himself until he heard this:  
„Unfortunely, I hate circus and carneval.“  
After he heard this, he bursted out into fake tears and was depressed. Some inmates yelled at Dennis to shut up and he stopped. After he climbed up on his bed, Jean-Michel answered his questions:  
„My name is Jean-Michel Roger, I‘m 34 and I‘m here because of a murder I didn‘t commit.“  
Dennis tried to continue the conversation but Jean just wanted to sleep so he was going to sleep as well.

On the next morning Dennis showed his cellmate everything. On the way to the cafeteria Jean noticed, that lots of the inmated were staring at him and again he heard this stuff he always hears from thirsty men about him.  
This let Dennis feel uncomfortable and he told Jean:  
„I give you a really helpful advice. Never walk around here alone! These guys see the new guys as princesses, especially attractive ones like you.“ Then he smiled, but don‘t worry, as long as you stay at my sife you‘re safe and now let‘s eat something but I warn you the food here is horrible.“

The two sat on a table, where they could be alone, hearing others whistle at them and saying:  
„Check out the new cute doll.“ or „I wouldn‘t mind getting her all to myself.“  
„See, what I mean?“ Asked Dennis. „Just do your best to avoid them all.“  
Jean then asked him smileing: „You‘re being extremely nice, aren‘t you? What‘s the matter?“  
Dennis was not suprised, that he noticed but he tried to look like this: „Who me? No way, I‘m just trying to help you man!“  
He then said to himself in thoughts: „It‘s not like, I want to taking care of you! I want to be nice and this is, what I get, sheesh!“ 

Then suddenly a man with short dark hair, a mustache and an evil grin sat himself to them.  
„Hey, there newbie.“  
Jean-Michel just stared at him.  
„Darn it, this is, what I was afraid off!“ Dennis thought slowly panicking.  
„Still very pretty for your age, huh?“  
The man kept talking to the blonde, who tried focusing on his bad food.  
„ Aww...C‘mon answer me or are ya shy?“  
Then Dennis tried to interrupt this situation: „Uhm, Gerson that‘s...“ But he failed.  
„Is this ya new cellmate Denns?“  
„Uh, yes. Why…?“ The red hair had awful forebodings…  
„Hey, blondie why don‘t moving into my cell and have some fun?“  
Still no response.  
„C‘mon let‘s have a good time friend.“ And Gerson placed his hand on Jean‘s.

Then Jean-Michel thought of how Heartland defended him form IV, who also wanted to „have some fun“. He just smacked him down, without IV could even think of it. Everytime, Jean-Michel couldn‘t defend himself, he wasn‘t allowed to. So he just endured it. Endured how these men had „some fun“ with him. It made him sick! He didn‘t want this anymore. He wanted to defend himself from scum like this guy.

Suddenly he slammed his food tablet against Gerson‘s face with the words: „Get your filthy hands away from me you scum!“ Then smacked him on the table and started to strike at Gerson aggresivly, while shouting:  
„How is it, to be bent over a desk, being in pain?! Not good, huh!?“  
Dennis saw how the situation escalated and called the guards.  
After Jean was brought away, said Dennis to himself shocked: „Holy crap, this man is a doube-edged sword!“

Jean-Michel was thrown in a dark and empty room by the guards.  
„You‘ll spend three days in here for a time out! You‘re punishment for making trouble on your first day! You really should learn how the rules here are!“ Shouted a guard at him and closed the door.  
Jean was angry but he regreted nothing. This was the first time he really fought back and Heart was the one, who inspired him.

Meanwhile Kurage visited Dr. Faker who was still researching on Hell Drive. The silver-haired asked the scientist, if he already found out something. Faker was tired, he was researching since Jean gave him the sample of Hell Drive. Everything he still knew was, what was in there.  
„Lysergic acid diethylamide and other stuff, which is in LSD. But Hell Drive…, it‘s produceing other symptoms as LSD. Something like destructive behaivoir, aggression, unpredictability, rise in blood pressure and pulse and fits of self destructive behaivor. I tested it on rats but a rat is still something else than a human so the experiment doesn‘t give us much.“

Kurage understood and was a bit dissapointed but Faker was only researching for nearly two days now. Dr. Faker told him to leave and return to the hotel. And after Kurage left Faker had an idea, which stroke though his head like a lightning.  
„Wait, what if there is a difference in the amount and the way and it gets consumed so that it affects the human brain differently?! Are optic and auditory stimuli importand traits as well!?“ He took a deep breath before he took an importand choice.  
„Time to get out of here! I have to make a visit“

Midnight, Jean-Michel was still awake, lying in his bed and was deeply in thoughts.  
„Hell Drive...what is it and its use? Byron Arclight...just what is this bastard up to? Whatever it is, it won‘t stop me. Ever since they had me, when I was fourteen, I‘ve been waiting for this, for my revenge! He will pay! I‘ll win and survive by any costs!“ Then he rolled in his bed, trying to sleep.

On the second day, where Jean, was in the dark cell Tron called his oldest son V to him, during staring out of the window. The man with the long white hair entered the office.  
„What is the problem father?“  
„Chris...“ He turned around with a reflection in his monocle. „I have bad news. Dr. Faker and Shawn Harper disappeared! This was obviously Jean‘s fault! He wants to destroy us! I am very busy so I want to ask you, if you would take care to find them.“  
V nodded with a cold expression as a respond and said: „You can count on me father. I recommand to sent a troupe to search Dr. Faker, he can‘t be far. Also I noticed, that Mr. Roger‘s new group members are showing suspect behaivor, especially Mr. Heartland. We should observe them, I will sent IV for this job and of course I will supervise everything.“  
Then his father smiled friendly: „That‘s nice to hear, I‘m so proud of you Chris, that you‘re taking your duties seriously.“ Then his face changed to a more serious again: „You‘re dismissed but I could you tell Michael please to come here? I want to spent a bit time with him, he doesn‘t really look happy.“

The three days passed and he could leave the room. Shortly after that Dennis came instandly to him with:  
„Wow, you were locked in there for three days but you‘re taking it like it‘s nothing, that‘s nice.“  
„I‘m through worse. I need fresh air let‘s go to the prison courtyard.“

They sat on a bench and Dennis told him the story, where he attacked the officer until he got a phone call and had to go. Before he walked away, he told Jean not to leave the bench.  
A few minutes after Dennis left, Gerson and three other men came to Jean.  
„Hey, princess! I didn‘t forget your action! You‘re a very bad boy and need to be punished.“ He chuckled vicious and placed his right hand on Jean-Michel‘s cheek. This time he couldn‘t fight back because he was outnumbered. The other man pulled him up and forced him to come with them. They arrived the emty changing cubicle and threw Jean to the ground. Before he could do anything, they tied up his hands and feet so he just could lie down there, looking on the ground with no expression.

„Come on little doll look at me!“ Gerson then kicked in his stomach so that he could bring out a reaction of pain. He writhed and coughed, it really hurted.  
They laughed at him and Gerson said to him: „You know, I like your face but I want to see more...guys rip his clothes away.“  
They did, what he said. First they ripped his jacket off and then pulled his pants down.  
Jean-Michel didn‘t say anything, he knew he couldn‘t do anything and they wouldn‘t stop.  
But that doesn‘t mean that he accepted it. He was disgusted by them and disappointed by himself because he said to himself, that he will fight back but in this moment he was weak again, unable to do anything. Also he was afraid of the pain, they would going to do to him. Even if he was used to it, it was still horrible and he felt how cold sweat was running down his face. 

Gerson noticed this and let him and his buddies breath hard in anticipation. He came closer to Jean, grabbed a hand full of his blonde hair and pulled him up so that he kneed on the floor now. As his face was forced into Gerson‘s crotch he knew, what this guy was up to and it sent a cold shock through his spine.  
„Hehehe, c‘mon sweetie I heard your service is incredible. How about giving us a demonstration?“  
Again they laught at him and they seemed to know about his other job. But still he tried to be strong: „How about doing it yourself, faggot?!“  
Gerson‘s buddies found this funny but Gerson himself yelled at all to shut up and smacked Jean in the face, and not only once he hit him several times in the face and stomach.  
„Pah, you idiot! I hope you‘ll die in a fire!“ He said and spat on the man on the ground.  
„And I hope your parts will fall off.“ Jean-Michel answered smirking, but in pain.

„That‘s it!“ Again Gerson grabbed Jean-Michel‘s hair and pulled him up. He stared into his emerald green eyes with a threatening look on his face and told him in a serious tone:  
„Listen blonde princess! You think you‘re though because you‘re used to this but I can see the fear hidden behind your eyes. I warn ya, if ya try something stupid, then we‘ll beat the crap outta you! So be a good boy and do, what we say!“

Jean-Michel gulped nervous as Gerson unzipped his pants and eased out his dick, nodding evil to the man below him showing him, what he had to do now. There was no way out of this he had to do it. So he slowly opened his mouth and started sucking. Gerson‘s men and himself laughed at Jean-Michel as he was doing the job and giving sucking noises. Closing his eyes and hiding his disgust, Jean‘s head bobbed as he felt how the gip in his hair tighted. Because of his experience Jean, didn‘t had to gag as Gerson suddenly started to violate his throat. It didn‘t take long as Jean-Michel‘s throat was filled with thick cum and he had little to no choice, than swallowing everything exept the bit semem running down his chin.

As he finally was able to remove his mouth, he got another kick in the stomach, falling on the ground again. He coughed and heard Gerson say:  
„Yeah, that‘s good. You was really good in fulfilling your only use little princess, hehehe!“ Than he turned his head to his buddies: „So who wants next?“

Meanwhile after finishing the phone call, Dennis noticed, that Jean disappeared and feared the worst. He searched a while for him until he finally arrivred changing cubicle and saw how four satisfied men left it.  
„Oh, hi Denns. If you‘re searching the princess, she‘s in there. Was very obedient, hehehe.“  
Quick entered Dennis the cubicle and was shocked as he saw Jean-Michel lying on the ground. His whole body was shivering, his face looked terrified, he panted deeply with cum dripping down his mouth and anus. He was also beaten by the men, who raped him and left bruises on his wrists, torso and legs.

Dennis brought Jean-Michel fast to the infirmary, where the docter treated him. The doctor wanted to give him a painkiller, which Jean wanted to have in form of a capsule. To consume it he got a glass of water, which he drunk but he secretly hid the capsule in his hand. Before the doctor left, he gave Jean a tablet with some food and Dennis started talking to him:  
„I can‘t believe that these cowards outnumbered you! I‘m so sorry, that I couldn‘t protect you.“  
He felt very bad about this, what happend but Jean-Michel wasn‘t mad at him and told him, that it wasn‘t his responsability to protect him in the first place. Then he took a few bites from carrots and Dennis commented: „Gee, unbeliveable, that you can swallow this food from hell.“  
„Hell Drive...“ Jean-Michel muttered as he heard the word hell. But Dennis heard it though and was suddenly hysteric: „Hell Drive?! Did you just said Hell Drive?!“ He grabbed Jean‘s shoulders and shook him a bit during asking him:  
„What do you know about this! Tell me everything! I have to know!“  
Dennis came back to his senses and apologized instandly. Suddenly a guard came in and told them, that Jean-Michel had visitors.  
„We will talk later, that visit is important. You can go back to the cell, I have to do something before.“

„Hey, Jean nice to see you.“ Greeted Heartland Jean-Michel and shook his hand, obviously happy to see him again. The second visitor Semimaru just waved half-hearted with a kind „Hiya.“  
Heartland asked his boss how he were doing and got a dry „Fine.“ following by the same question for him. Heart had more to say than Jean: „It‘s boring without you, with just observing...you know. But I did lots of shooting practice and I‘ve got very good at it. You‘ll be impressed, when you get out of here, promise!“ And Semimaru confirmed this with a nod.  
Because there were spies of Tron everywhere, they couldn‘t talk about anything important exept, that Jean-Michel told them to visit him in 2 week intervals and soon they had to go again. 

„You‘ll be out soon, don‘t worry. And take care of you so long.“ Said Heartland to him friendly.  
Jean-Michel came suddenly closer to him, placed his left hand on Heartland‘s cheek and then he stroke a bit through his dark green hair. He responded with a nervous: „Uh...okay...“ Blushing a bit.  
„But come alone next time.“ Jean told him, still stroking his cheek, smiling seductive.  
„Understood?“ He asked and came closer with his face to the confused Heart.  
Before Heart could finish his: „What do you mean by that?“ Happend something, why Semimaru had to take off his sunglasses with a very confused expression, to see, what was actually happen.

Jean-Michel pressed his lips on Heardland‘s, who was only standing there with a suprised and red face. He had to moan quietly as Jean put his tongue in his mouth. After a while Jean slowly backed his mouth and they gazed into each others eyes with a serious look. Then Jean nooded to him as a sign to ask him, if he understood something. Heart then, still a bit overwhelmed by the kiss, responded also with a nod, that he understood. The blonde than smiled seductive again and the green-haired man saw how Jean‘s hand went his back down.  
„Well then, later, Sweetheart“ Said Jean-Michel as he gave Heartland, with a nasty smile a slight slap on his ass, what let him blush even more. Then the blonde left with a short „Bye.“ and a wink to Heartland. 

Semimaru asked his friend, if he was alright. Covering his mouth, Heart told him, that he has to the bathroom and left as well. Which then let Semimaru asking himself, pushing his sunglasses up, if his friend is going to vomit.

Instead of vomiting Heart put something out his mouth instead. It was the capsule, Jean got from the doctor. There has to be more, so he opened it and hidden inside was a small note.  
He handed it over to Heart as he put his tongue in his mouth. He told to himself in thoughts:  
„He kissed me to smuggle a message outside without anyone could notice, very clever.“ Then he read the message:  
„Heart, I know this could be dangerous but it‘s very important. We have to organize Shawn‘s transfer to Russia. I fear, that Tron‘s men will find out soon, where he is and that you guys are helping me. Go to Sergey in the Russian district, where he lives; He can help you with the rest.“

He remembered the Russian district, which was founded by immigrants a few years ago so he wanted to search for Sergey as soon as possible, knewing, that Jean-Michel was counting on him let his heart burning of motivation. What he didn‘t knew was, that Jean got this informtion with they will find Shawn soon, from Tron‘s henchmen, who raped him. Of course Jean-Michel didn‘t want to tell him.

It was almost evening as Heart arrived the Russian district of the city. He was alone because he told Semimaru, that he really should visit Kai. He looked around, searching for Sergey, what lends the attention of some people on him. Two men suddenly came to him and asked him threatening, what he was up to. This scared Heartland a bit but he was able to hide it and told them, for who he was looking for with his usual happy smile. They told him, that he usual hang out in a bar a few streets farther. He then really found the bar, where Sergey was sitting. The grey-haired bulk told him, that these two were working for Jean-Michel. Heartland and Sergey discussed the plan as far as they could. As they were done Sergey told him, that he will inform him, if he got any news to the transfer and, that Heart should return to his friends.

Heartland already arrived the hotel and wanted to open the door but then out of nowhere, a hand grabbed his throat and saw how a gun was aiming at his chin. He then looked at the attacker and saw a familiar face.  
„Hehehe, how stupid not to recognize, that we observed you for a while! Greetings you filthy fly.“


	5. Enemies and allies

Heartland was thrown to the ground with his hands tied behind his back. Same with Kaninja and Kurage was taken hostage with a gun aimed on his temple. Shawn was hidden in an other room and Semimaru were found nowhere. IV grinned viciously, his four lackies as well and told Heart:  
„Well, thank you for leading us here fly bastard. And now you‘ll tell us, what Jean is up to and where and why Dr. Faker and Shawn Harper disappeared. You do or your jellyfish senpai will die.“  
The green-haired man hesitated a bit and looked at his friends, who looked like as would they say, that he should talk but he didn‘t want to. He didn‘t want, that Jean-Michel would be disappointed but at the same time he couldn‘t let them kill his senpai so he decided to talk:

„Jean plans to sent Shawn to Russia! I don‘t know where Dr. Faker disappeared but he did to find out more about Hell Drive! And Shawn...“  
„Wait?!“ One of IV‘s lackies, an older man with long, wavy grey hair and a black coat interrupted him: „You know about Hell Drive and try to find out more!?“  
„Keep calm Doc.“ IV said to him relaxed. „They will not find out anything because we will kill them.“

The three of the Feasome Four were shocked and Kaninja asked outraged: „What!? Heart talked, ka! Why should you still kill us, ka!?“  
„Simple, you know to much and you also are obvious against us so there is no reason, letting you alive.“ But suddenly IV felt something on the back on his head, a gun.  
„I wouldn‘t do that, if I were you.“ It was Semimaru, who followed Heart and cornered IV.  
„Let them go or I‘ll blow your boss‘ head away!“ They told, what Semimaru said and Heartland, Kurage and Kaninja could draw their weapons, so that the situation could turn the their favor but then a door opened.

With slow steps a grey-haired man with golden eyes entered the room.  
„Sh-Shawn, how?“ Asked Heartland suprised, that Shawn really stood up and even walked. Nearly everyone was shocked, especially the old doctor.  
„Harper! You‘re alive?! How could someone survive this?!“  
Shawn liftet his shivering arm weakly and pointed on the doctor and tried to say something:  
„Y-you...Hell...Drive...“  
He tried to came closer but the doctor twitched in panic:  
„No! Go away! Don‘t come closer! Go away!“   
Suddenly there was a gunshot, which gored Shawn‘s chest so that he fell down in a pool of blood.

The silence after the shot used IV to push Senimaru back and triggered a disaster of gunshots. Fortunely nobody was hit as IV‘s crew withdrawed.   
Kurage and Heartland ran to Shawn and the only, what they could assess, that the shot killed Shawn. After he realized this, Heartland smashed his fist on the ground in frustration and shouted:  
„Fucking damit! All four of us were here and we couldn‘t protect him! How will Jean react to this!?“

At nighttime Dennis and Jean-Michel weren‘t sleeping yet because they had to talk about something very important.  
„Tell me Jean. I heard you mumbeling the word Hell Drive so you know something about it and I need to know it!“ Asked Dennis determined but Jean-Michel had an other opinion:  
„I don‘t have to tell you anything Macfield! If you want me to talk, then you should better tell me why you want to know it.“  
Dennis climed up the ledder to whisper the answer to his roommate so noone else could hear it.

„Listen man, that‘s really important. You have to know, I am an Academia spy and I‘m here to get more information about Hell Drive. For a while we have a serious problem with mysterious death chases in our organization. The victims were going crazy, then they commit suicide or we have to kill them to stop them.“  
„Ah, yes the high amount of suicides in the last months, I‘ve heard from it.“  
„We made autopsy reports but our scientists coulnd‘t find anything. The only clue we have is, that some of them were mumbeling or screaming the word Hell Drive.“  
„I see, it looks like Hell Drive is a non-verifiable drug...“ Said Jean-Michel quietly and holding his chin in thoughts.  
„Wait! It‘s a drug?!“  
„Yes, it‘s a drug created by a scientists of the Arclights. Neighter me nor the scientist himself know, what it does of for what they are using it. Seems like they are using it to eliminate the competition.“ His face was full of hate as he said this and Dennis got curious:  
„Wow, what scowl! Looks like you have a problem with this disgusting stuff.“

Then Jean-Michel stood up, got down of the bed, walked to a wall and kicked against it.  
„These Arclight assholes tested this stuff on my best friend! They messed with his brain! Shawn maybe is the only Hell Drive consument, who is still alive and do you want to know how his state is?! He is like a living corpse! He can‘t even talk to anyone or react to anything! These bastards and their stupid red pouder ruined his and my life!

After he let the blonde man calm down, the red-haired came to him, rested his hand on his shoulder and asked him, if he is okay:  
„I‘m sorry for this outburst Dennis. But I only have to hear or think about the Arclights or Hell Drive and I‘m instandly filled with rage.“  
„Good to know. That means we have a common enemy, we could join forces to take Tron down.“

But Jean-Michel didn‘t agree with this idea and pushed him away from him.  
„Join forces? Pah!“ He scoffed bitter. „You‘re from Academia, why should I trust you or any other mafia member?! Guys like you ruined my life remember. Plus I was sent in here to find you, I just have tell them who you are and I‘m out of here!“

Dennis noticed the hatred Jean had towards him and went back to his bed:  
„If you hate me that much, it would be better, if I should just switch to an other cell. I‘ll request it tomorrow, good night.“ Then he closed his eyes and thought:  
„Dammit, I have more information but he also hates me now as well! This will make it harder to win him for our side, but I don‘t give up.“

On the next morning Heartland and the rest of the Fearsome Four collected all other members, who were part of the failed plan to discuss the situation.   
„I‘m so sorry, that we let this happen guys. I let my guard down.“ Heart apologized, disapponted by himself.   
„That‘s tragic.“ Sergey stated. „But we shouldn‘t tell the Chief about the death of his friend. If he will know about this, then it will be over with his calmness and will be in big trouble in prision.“  
„But someday we must tell him, ka!“  
„That‘s correct Kaninja but not now. We‘re doing it for the Chief.“

„Okay.“ Heartland took a deep breath: „Now we should talk about new information, if we even have one.“ He turned to Droite and Gauche.  
„We have some potential useful information.“ Droite explained: „III told us, that his father will have a meeting with Don Thousand the leader of the Barians on the 17th day of next mounth.“

„But then Jean has to came out of there fast or this will be useless.“ Kurage realized.  
„I will visit Jean in two weeks so I can inform him.“ Heartland told them and left the room and for some reason Harley followed him.  
Then Semimaru turned to Kaito and asked him: „Well, how‘s my sister doing? I couldn‘t visit her because I noticed, that Heart was observed and followed him as well.“  
„She‘s doing fine.“ Kaito answerd. „But she very miss you. Legit visit her way more often! Spending time with your beloved siblings is very important, I have to know because I can‘t spend time with my brother.“ He paused briefly and added:  
„She‘s also a really nice and pretty woman.“  
„Don‘t you dare!“ Semimaru‘s overprotective big brother side was showing…  
„If you‘re lay just one finger on her, I‘ll kill you, I swear!“

Outside Heartland noticed Harley and asked him annoyed:  
„What do you want Canbara?“  
„Just giving you the advice to think about, what your last words couls be because Chief is very strict and unforgiving. He definetly will kill you for your failure. No idea why he gave you all this positive attention anyway“ He said this in a very mean way.  
Heart knew, that Harley hated him with rediculous reasons and wanted to mock him but all the stress caused him to snap and attacked Harley.   
He tried to block the attack but were shocked as the man in the green suit just took one of his wrists and tugged it so Harley was turned around in no time. Suddenly he felt how a horrible pain runs though his body, Heart rammed his knee with full force in his back and this let him scream loudly.  
After Heartland pressed him to the ground, he was shocked, how someone with no edjucation in fighting could beat him that easily. Then Heartland took his knife and was ready to ram it into Harley‘s spine to make him paraplegic but then the others, who heard the scream interrupted him. Semimaru and Sergey seperated them as fast as they could.  
„Wow, thanks Sergey, this guy is a devil! Let‘s go home.“ Harley said to his partner but Sergey wanted explanaitions later.

Then Semimaru grabbed his boss and friend on his shoulders and asked shocked:  
„Heart, what you are think you‘re doing!? Attacking comerads is not you‘re style or was he attacking you?!“  
Kurage and Kaninja also came to him and wanted to know as well.  
After he calmed down a bit and tried to explain himself:   
„Sorry guys he mocked me about my failure and I lost control.“  
„What exactly have you done bro, ka?“   
„I...rammed my knee into his spine, pressed him to the ground and wanted to ram my knife into his spine to paralize him.“   
„Heart-kohai, we know how sensitive you are about critics but that‘s much even for you.“  
Then Heartland distanced himself from his friends and went back to the apartment:   
„Yeah, you‘re right Senpai I overreacted, I‘m sorry.“   
Then his pest brother Kaninja followed him worried and grabbed his arm:  
„What‘s wrong with you Heart, ka!? You don‘t act like yourself. Please tell your friends, what bothers you, ka?“  
The green-haired man looked down to his small ninja pest brother and was ready to explain himself:  
„It‘s just...it makes me sick, that I couldn‘t protect Jean‘s friend.“ He didn‘t said „Shawn“ he said „Jean‘s friend“  
„He will be disappointed in me, maybe hate me and I don‘t want this! He trusted me! Harley rubbed this into my face and this let me snap.“ He had a very scowled face as he said this.  
And then rang a bell by his friends. Semimaru friendly wrapped his arm around his friend with a force so that his glasses slipped a bit.   
„Oh, know I understand, that‘s how it is.“ He placed his sunglasses and smirked at his friend:  
„You really like him and you also wanted to be liked by him. It goes well by far and this shouldn‘t be destroyed by anyone. You could tell us earlier, that you‘re in love with him, ya know.“  
As Heartland heard this, he blushed, got a few steps back and asked embarresed with pointed finger:  
„How do you know about that?!“  
Kurage chuckled amused: „Simple kohai, it‘s pretty obvious. You‘re permanently talk about him and want to be in his presence. Nearly desperate for his attention.“  
„I am not desperate Senpai!“ Heartland stated annoyed.  
„I know sorry, I overdid it a bit.“  
Then Heartland rubbed flustered the back of his head and commited:   
„Yeah, okay yes, you‘re right. I‘m in love with Jean..a bit. I mean look at him! His charming nature, his neat ash blonde hair, his big but cute nose, his emerald green eyes and this smile. Plus he is really intelligent, what makes him even more loveable! Ohhh, and Ka, Senpai, when Semimaru and I visited Jean in prison, he gave me a tounge kiss to sent me secretly a message. And to be honest, I enjoyed it...“

The last part really did not suprised them.  
„Well that explains, why you and Canbara are hating each other so much. You‘re fighting over his attention, what a love triangle.“ Semimaru joked.  
„Tss, shut up cicada!“  
Heart‘s friends already knew for a long time, that he felt attracted to every gender. They didn‘t mind and took it with humor like this.  
„You know what, ka? We try to help you to explain it to Jean in a way so he wouldn‘t hate you, okay, ka?“ Kaninja suggested and the other two agreed, what let Heartland‘s heart burning again.

„Hi, I‘m back!“ Greeted Dennis, Jean, who was reading a book.  
„Why you don‘t take a walk?“ The red head asked.  
„What nonsense. We are in a cage.“  
„Yeah, I think you‘re right.“  
Then took Dennis his stuff and was ready to leave to his new cell.  
„Well then! Take care of yourself, bye.“  
„I won‘t miss you!“ Jean-Michel responded annoyed as Dennis was brought away.

Dennis got a cell for him alone and was happy about it. The guard told him, that this won‘t be for long but Dennis didn‘t care.  
„Before this happens, I‘ll be out of here. My lawyer is coming tomorrow and he‘s a good one.“

Later back in Jean‘s cell he heard how a deep and mocking voice talked to him:  
„Why so serious?“  
„What do you want?“ He turned to the direction were the voice came from and he saw a bulky man with long black hair and bad erazed beard, leaning towards him with a grin.  
„How do you talk to me? I‘m your new cellmate, princess.“

Dennis meanwhile went to the cafeteria:  
„Wow, pretty quiet here, where are the most people?“  
An other inmate noticed, this statement and told him there was a show.  
„A show?“ Dennis asked confused.  
„The wild Cain told, that he want to take the new princess here. Ya, know the pretty blonde with the long nose and the green eyes.“  
„He is with Cain in one cell?!“ Dennis was clearly shocked but the inmate only answered careless:  
„How should I know? You are the one, who wanted a switch. Obviously you don‘t know with who you switch. Just forget him.“  
„You‘re right, he hates me. Maybe I really should forget about him.“  
But after he thought about this for a brief moment:  
„Damit!“ He shouted, scared the other guy and ran away.

Cain took his shirt of and asked him:  
„You let Gerson on you as well, if I remember that right, do I?“  
Then he came a bit closer.  
„I‘ll be gentle, promise. Let‘s get along well.“  
„Forget it!“ Jean said disgusted.  
Before the bars were a lot of other inmates, cheering:  
„Oh, that‘s sweet! You‘ll get him on the infirmary as well, right Cain?!“

„I recommand you to not get me on my bad mood.“ Jean warned him.  
„I know how to deal with guys like you.“  
„Oh, really? Then deal with me“ Cain asked excited.  
„Well, well but for this.“ Jean-Michel set up his seduceful face again:   
„You have to be really nice to me.“  
There were cheers and whistles outside the cell and Cain grinned and laughted even more, full of excitement.

Dennis arrived the scene and saw a buch of inmates, cheering in front of a cell, he knew there was it and cursed.

„Hehehe, you really are a smart boy.“ Cain came really close to him, stood right in front of Jean‘s face and placed his hand on his cheek.  
Then suddenly, Jean-Michel throwed a blanked at him and coverd his face, so he couldn‘t see anymore, Then he wrapped his arm around his neck and smashed him against a wall. In no time, he then ran to the bars and used them as a springboard to land on Cain, with his foot an his back with full force.

„Out of my way!“ Dennis commanded as he ran to the scene and as he arrived he shouted:  
„Cain, stop! Please leave him...“ But he saw something completly unexpected,   
Jean was wrapping his arms around his neck, not letting Cain breathe.  
„I told you! I know how to deal with guys like you!“  
„Don‘t kill him Jean!“

Some guards were on the way to clear up the situation but before they arrived, Dennis was able to bring Jean to let Cain go with:  
„Don‘t ruin your future for a guy like him!“  
The others were disapponted but Dennis was really relieved.  
„Always you interfere in my buisness redhead...“ Jean comment with a calm smile and then he left the cell.  
„Ey, wait for me Jean!“ Called Dennis and followed him.  
„Geez, you‘re irritateing. What now?“ Asked Jean annoyed as he turned around.  
„Well...that was absolutely amazing. Now you‘ve finally got respect and count as a real man.“  
„Nonsense. I don‘t care if the scum respects me, I already know, that I‘m superior“  
He stated and distanced himself from Dennis, without knowing, that someone was watching them.

„Hey, let me go!“ Jean commanded as Dennis tugged him with him.  
„Ouch, stop scritching! I want to introduce you to someone. My lawyer.“  
„How often do I have to say you to stop getting in my buisness?!“ Jean asked and released himself from Dennis‘ grip.  
„Why, don‘t you try to get bail? You will killed here?“  
„And why should you care? That‘s my buisness, not yours.“

On the next day:  
„Pay attention Dennis! And listen to me!“ Ordered his lawyer, a man in a gray suit with short grey hair, purple eyes behind red glasses and he wore a red scarf.  
„Oh, sorry Reiji.“ He apologized. „This son of a..“  
„Focus on your buisness.“  
„Is it bad?“  
„No, the bail would be no problem. But you obviously failed in your mission.“  
This stike hurted.  
„Uhhmm, yes, sorry. He‘s a lot more difficult than I thought. But I keep trying.“

„Eyyy, Roger!? Is a Jean-Michel Roger here somewhere?“ Some inmate called for and find him, sitting on a bench next to the guy, who was with Dennis in the cafeteria.  
„Macfield wants to see you.“  
„Doesn‘t the redhead has a meeting? Where is he?“

Jean-Michel entered the prisons emty workshop and quickly stepped aside as he noticed how someone was lunge at him with a timber beam.  
„Well, Honey?“ It were Gerson and his crew.  
„I think you have to overdo your plans...“  
„What do you mean and want?“  
Gerson laughed and answered to Jean‘s question:  
„Daddy Tron told us to punish the traitor even more.“  
„Even more? What have you also done?“ Jean was really worried now.  
„Simple, remember your little buddy Shawn? IV and his gang found and killed him.“  
As he heard this, Jean-Michel was like paralized and couln‘t block the attacks from his enemies.  
They smashed him against a wall and kicked him in the stomach a few times.  
„You were the boss‘ favorite.“ Gerson remembered Jean.  
„Why did you trait him? You could have so much possibilities.“  
Then Jean looked up to them with a bitter grin, laughed and asked sarcastic:  
„Hilarious! What‘s so great about selling drugs, enforcing money and being a part-time whore?“  
This was responded with an other kick and he was curling himself in pain.  
„You just can‘t just up, what“ Gerson asked.

Meanwhile Dennis was searching for Jean and met the guy, who was with him on the bench.  
„Huh? Weren‘t you together in the workshop?“ The guy asked. „You let Roger bring there, don‘t you?“ 

Gerson pressed Jean aganst a wall with his arm against the blondes‘ neck.   
He chuckled evil again and wanted to unzip his pants.  
„Let‘s have some fun honey, like last time.“ He licked his lips as suddenly was a fork aimed on his neck.  
„And this was the last time!“ Jean-Michel smiled evily as he hold the fork.  
„Remember as we had that little fight we had in the cafeteria? I picked it up secretly for little emergencies like this“  
Sweating, Gerson‘s grip became lighter as his supposed victim threated him.  
„If you try to chocke me, I‘ll cut your neck off. Let‘s see who‘s faster.“

„You son of a…“ Cursed Gerson‘s men and wanted to help him but they couldn‘t.  
„Freeze! Or your buddy is dead“ Threated Jean-Michel and was let down. Then he grabbed Gerson‘s collar, still with the fork on the neck and command him: „Tell Tron, that he should get me out of here fast or I‘ll make everything public.“  
Suddenly Dennis came in, shouting:  
„Jean, don‘t make any more trouble!“  
That was a chance Gerson wanted to use to punch Jean but he dodged instandly and punched him in the face instead. He felt to the ground, holding his face and his friends wanted to avenge him, but Jean was still armed with the fork, hold the others away from him. This time he kicked Gerson in the stomach.  
„You dirty pig!“ Shouted Jean-Michel as he rammed the fork into the lying man‘s crotch followed by a horrible painful scream, so painful, that Dennis had to look away.

After Gerson‘s friends brought their whining boss away, Dennis asked Jean if everything is alright.  
„Nothing is alright! These Arclight bastards killed my friend Shawn!“ His face was full of anger and despair as he yelled this. He stood up and wanted to leave but Dennis wanted to stay in his way again:  
„Wait! Where are you going?“ He grabbed Jean‘s shoulder to stop him. „You don‘t want to break out, do you? Don‘t! You would be ki...“ He couldn‘t finish the sentence because he felt Jean‘s knee in his stomach.  
„Leave me alone!“ Command Jean-Michel. „If, you‘re keep following me, I‘ll seriously kill you!“  
After that Dennis started talking: „I really tried being nice to you...How arrogant are you?! You wanna kill me? Then try it!“ 

Meanwhile in the HQ of Academia was the purposed heir of the organisation and sucsessful lawyer Akaba Reiji sitting in his office and was working on Jean-Michel‘s bail. He was just about to finish and Jean was getting out soon. He heard how someone knocked at his door and he told the person to come in. It was a young woman with shoulder-lenght aqua-green colored hair and orange hair. She wore a light blue and white jacked, pink jeans with a brown belt and long white boots. Also recognizable were her blue earrings, black necklace with a blue pearl and a silver bracelet with a green juwel inside.  
„Rin, what‘s the matter?“   
„Hey, Reiji, father told me to bring you more papers of new clients.“   
Rin brought a bunch of papers.  
„Thank you, place it here.“ He pointed on a spot on his desk during he kept working on his papers and laptop.  
„Reiji...you are working so much, you should take a break sometimes.“ Rin stated to Reiji.  
„I appreciated your worry but I have to work. Our members are dying because of Hell Drive, something we don‘t know anything about. I must sent spies everywhere to get on more information. The one with the best chances is Dennis Macfield but he still has lots of problems with his mission.“ Reiji was obviously very stressed about the situation.   
„I know. But if you‘re just working without resting, you‘re will just break yourself. I‘m your little sister, I have a right to be worried about your physical and mental health.“  
Finally Reiji looked up to his sister and smiled calmly at her.  
„Okay, you‘re right. I‘ll just finish this bail request and then take a break.“  
„That would be better.“ Said Rin, left the room and slammed the door just to open it again and saying to her older brother: „I will be back in 10 Minutes and then you‘ll lying on this couch, not doing anything!“ And slammed the door again.  
„Oh, Rin you‘re just to much like your mom.“

And again Jean got a punch in the face by Dennis and the other way around. But this time Dennis didn‘t lose balance:  
„You shouldn‘t underestemate an undercover agent of Academia!“ He punched back with a force so Jean landed bent over a desk and he kneeing in the ground. Both were breathing deeply and were really tired.  
„Do you never give up you idiot?!“ Dennis asked.  
„I was beated up by these bastards a few minutes ago. Bear with me!“  
„You‘re joking right? But you‘re not really good at it, jokes are my job. How can I beat you up, when I‘m bearing with you? Idiot!  
Jean turned arouned: „Shitty-readhead.“  
Dennis looked up: „Shitty-blondie.“

Soon it was nighttime again and those two were cell mates again. Lying in his bed, Jean looked down to Dennis, who was drinking a weak sect.   
„Do you wanna have some, too?“  
But Jean didn‘t.  
„Okay, more for me.“ And drank a little glass.   
„With Shawn‘s death, the world lost a big talent...“ Mumbled Jean-Michel and Dennis heard this.  
„Huh, how do you mean that?“  
The blonde man‘s face looked really sad as he explained it to Dennis:  
„He was a really gifted programmer. What he was able to do on the laptop in a very young age, was really impressive. Our high intelligence was the main reason we got friends in the first place. But I also adored his bright nature, he always put smile on my face. I really hoped, if I creacte a cure, he could be a programmer again...“  
„Wait?!“ Interrupted Dennis suprised: „You are working on a cure?!“  
„A comrade of mine to be exact. I will meet him someday to talk about the progress. But to be honest, I don‘t need this cure anymore.“ Then his face turned from sad to angry:  
„With the death of the only one, importand to me, who needed it, I don‘t care about this anymore. The only thing now I just want is revenge!“

„Yeah.“ Dennis said this quiet and nodded. „But it would be very important to me, if a cure would be there. For personal reasons...“  
„Oh, really?“ Jean asked slightly interested: „And, what personal reasons could that be?“  
„In Academia...there are two friends very close to me, like Shawn was close to you. They‘re fine at the moment but I don‘t want to risk, them being also victims of Hell Drive. That‘s why I permanently trying to get close to you! You have the information, I need to protect my friends!“   
He took another sip of sect after he said this and turned back to Jean and saw how he hold the fork.  
„Come on do it.“ Dennis smiled. „I‘m tired. And why do we tell this to each other in the first place, if we‘re enemies?“  
„I don‘t know.“ Jean-Michel‘s face was sad and desperate again. „I really don‘t know. I wish I could hate you. But I just can‘t, I relate to you to much.“  
He then sat on Dennis bed and looked down.  
„You know, as I found him after he consumed Hell Drive, he didn‘t recognized me and couldn‘t even go to toilet alone. This sight hurted me so much inside, I just had to do something, I must help him. But this is over as well. That he‘s dead is no lie. I‘m sure. Shawn really is gone.“

„That must be really hard to you.“  
„I don‘t need your pity!“  
Dennis, then tried again to give him a little glass with sect.  
„That‘s not the thing. Here just take a sip.“  
„Garbage.“  
„I don‘t drink it because it‘s tasty.“  
Jean-Michel then took the gift from his ally.


	6. New plans

„Jean-Michel Roger, I‘m yours and Dennis Macfield‘s lawyer Akaba Reiji.“ He introduced himself and sat down. Jean-Michel was really suprised to see the next heir of Academia himself, even with knowing, that he is a lawyer but still.  
„You just have to sign this and you‘re able to go out.“ Reiji explained. „But if you are trying to escape, your bail is canceled. Plus you always have to tell me, where you are.“  
„Yes, understood.“ The blonde man agreed and sign the bail. Dennis gave a thump up, Reiji smiled slightly and shook Jean‘s hand: „Congratulations Mr. Roger, you‘re temporary free now.“  
„Thank you Akaba Reiji. I‘m going to take my stuff now.“

„That was easy.“ Reiji stated, assorting his papers. „And he is pretty, that will be an advantage by the grand jury.“  
„Come on, Reiji!“ Dennis chided his lawyer. „Please, don‘t fall for his trick! I did and look at me.“ He then pointed at his few injuries he got during the fight he had with Jean.  
„MacField...I‘m not an idiot. Mr. Roger has made himself a name, he is charming but dangerous. He knows how he appears on others. Nobody would think, that he is a leader of a streetgang, more like a man from the upper class. The most bosses, who see this trait as a weakness, does he use merciless. His enemies let their guard down because of this beautiful man.“

Then Dennis returned to their cell and saw Jean-Michel, sitting on Dennis‘ bed.  
„Are you done with packing?“  
„There is nothing.“ He looked to the ground with an emotionless face.  
„He looks very sad.“ Dennis thought. „Maybe Shawn‘s dead was to shocking for him, even for a tought guy like him...“  
„Don‘t worry.“ The red-hair tried to cheer him up. „When I‘m getting out of here, I‘ll continue to research about Hell Drive.“ After he said that, Jean-Michel really started listening to him and commented: „Pointless.“  
„What?“ Dennis was confused.  
„You are not able to do this.“ The blonde said this with a sinister smile on his face, very confident over his statement. „I know the old Tron very well, more than I like to.“  
He then went ouf of the cell and said goodbye to his former cell mate.

On the outrance, an officer, who wanted to ask him some questions already waited for him. But he also remembered, that two weeks were already over and Heartland was there, too overjoyed to see his chief again:  
„Jean, the officer told me, that you can leave. Congrats!“ Heart called for him and waved.  
„Alright men, I‘ll bring you with my car to the department.“ The officer explained.

„Reiji! Reiji!“ Dennis shouted his lawyers name, who was ready to leave.  
„What‘s the matter MacField?“  
„Where is Roger?!“  
„He left a few moments ago with an officer and a friend.“  
„Damit!“ The redhead screamed: „He knows it! He knows, that his best friend was murdered! He wants revenge!“  
„What?!“ Reiji asked shocked, grabbed Dennis‘ collar and shouted at him: „Why you didn‘t inform me?! We have to stop him! He has to go back in here, he plans something obviously!“  
After this lecture Reiji chased after Jean.  
Reiji arrived the parking area, to stop Jean-Michel but he was to late and the car was already gone.

„What?“ Tron asked on the telefon in his office. „Understood, we can‘t change that.“  
„What‘s the matter father?“ His sons III and V asked.  
After the mafia leader finished the call he told them: „The cat escaped from the cage.“

In the car Heartland was without his friends to support him but he couldn‘t wait any longer. He had to tell him, that he let Shawn die.  
„Jean...“ He tried to get his attention. „I‘m sorry but I have to tell you something. You know I let myself…observe and then...“  
He didn‘t let Heart finish and turned to the officer: „I feel sick. Can we take a break, please?“

They made a break on a roadhouse, so that Jean-Michel could get some fresh air. But as he and the officer left the car he hold a gun on the officers direction. It took a few seconds for the officer to realize, that this was his gun and Jean-Michel has stolen it.  
„So officer.“ Jean-Michel explained calm and serious. „Go a few steps away from the car. We don‘t want to scare the people here, do we?“  
The officer still stood there, not moveing and the blonde started to theat him:  
„Come on go away! It‘s not necessary, to shoot one of your ears off, you know I would do that!“ 

Suddenly Heartland stood out of the car as well, punched the officer in the face and threw him into a few trashbags. After that the two men returned back into the car and Heartland drove the car away from the roadhouse back to on the highway.

„Thank you Heart but I would have solve this on my own.“ Jean stated unthankful.  
„Well, sorry, that I only wanted to speed it up a bit!“ Heart explained slightly sarcastic.  
„That‘s irresponsable, idiot bug!“  
After they shouted at each other for a bit, Heart calmed down.  
„Whatever, that‘s not important for now, there is still something I have to tell you…“  
„That Shawn was killed by IV‘ lackies?“ Jean guessed.  
„You already know!?“ Heart asked suprised.  
„Yes...“ Jean let out a brief sighn. „One of Tron‘s spies in prison told me...“  
There was a short moment of silence, which was broken by Heartland.  
„I‘m sorry, like...really sorry. Idiot me let himself observe. Shawn died because of my stupidity and it‘s completly okay, if you won‘t forgive me...“  
„Heart...“  
„Y-yes?“  
„Stop over there, we should swap because you‘re to distracted to drive.“  
Jean-Michel said this emotionless as usual and it nearly looked like he actual wasn‘t mad at Heart.

It was already afternoon as they returned to Quebec City and left the stolen police car on a random sidewalk.  
During the entire way Heartland tried to talk to Jean-Michel but he was still unsure, if he really wasn‘t mad at him and was flustered in embarresment not even looking at the man next to him and Jean noticed this behaivour.  
„What‘s with the redness in your face? Desperately trying not to look at me because I‘m so pretty?“ The blonde asked sarcastic.  
And Heartland, being tsundere answered even more flusterned: „Of course not!“ Partly yes. „I‘m just unsure If you‘re hating me because I failed!“  
„Geez, Heart, if I would be mad, I would have killed you at the moment we swapped places at driving. In other words, no, it‘s okay.“  
Because of this sudden statement Heart was relieved and confused at once and asked, trying not to be to loud: „What?! Really?! Why actally?!“  
„Do you want me to be mad at you? Are you a masochist or what?“

Jean-Michel's sarcastic question was quiet so that noone could hear anything because they were in public but Heartland seemed to forgot this little fact as he reacted the question:  
„Me a masochist? Never ever! I‘m a sadist remember? I was just suprised by your statement, that‘s all! I can show you my sadistic side at the best opportunity!“  
His reaction was a bit loud so that a few people could hear it and watched at them with shocked faces. Jean facepalmed himself with redness of embaressment on his face. He tugged Heart‘s wrist tightly and whispered in his hear, obviously angry:  
„Good job at saying something ambivalent like this loud in public! Now everyone thinks we‘re some kind of creepy couple, who are discussing about their sexlife!“  
A brief moment of silence and awkward stares Heartland tried to safe the situations starting with a very long stretched well:  
„Well it would be better to get away from here as fast as possible, get to the hotel and never talk about this ever again okay?“  
Jean-Michel couldn‘t agree more.

A few streets more of walking and more awkward silence Jean-Michel noticed something. He looked distrustful to his side, where a few dark alleys were and continued walking.  
Heartland then asked him, if there is a problem and Jean answered quietly:  
„Keep walking and don‘t turn back. Someone‘s observing us.“

For a few minutes they acted like nothing happens but then Jean-Michel ordered to turn into the next side street. Their observer couldn‘t see them anymore but still tried to find them so he also turned into a side street. But the other men already waited for him.  
„What do you want from us?“ Jean-Michel asked with a serious sound in his voice.  
Before their observer could attack, Heartland turned him around like he did with Harley a while ago and pinned him against a wall.  
„Let me go you son of a bitch!“ the caught man cursed.  
„Who is your boss? Nash? Vector? Or Don Thousand himself?“

He asked for them and not for Tron or IV because they were in the Barian territory.  
Quebec City was the center of the Canadian mafia and was split in three territories, one for the Arclights, one for the Barians and one for Academia.

„I don‘t know anything! I just observe suspects!“ The observer tried to explain.

„Want us to take care of this lower kohai?“ A familiar voice asked. They turned to the right and there were the rest of the Fearsome Four: Semimaru, Kurage and Kaninja.

„Sure, just ask him some questions and let him go.“ Jean-Michel ordered.  
„Didn‘t expect this kindness.“ Kurage said.  
„That‘s no kindness. Just killing such an unimportant worm would be make some extra trouble.“ Jean-Michel explained and focusted on a new subject:  
„What happened to Shawn‘s corpse?“

The three seemed suprised and Kaninja asked his green-haired friend:  
„You really told him without us Heart, ka?“  
„Yes, I‘m sorry. I just couldn‘t hold it back anymore and he already knew it anyways.“  
Heart looked really uncomfortable as he said this.

Jean coughed in annoyence, still waiting for an answer so Semimaru gave it to him:  
„He‘s still at the coroner because nobody took care of him.“  
„And because I can‘t, he will be buried in a city graveyard.“ The blonde man continued with his usual unintrested expression. 

After they let go of the observer, who had no further information, they returned to the hotel and Jean already had the next plan:  
„So now, there are all four of you here, I want to ask you something. It‘ll be very important and I don‘t want to drive more members of my gang into this than necerssary.“

A short break, where the Fearsome Four showed, that they were listening to him until he continued.  
„So my plan is to assassinate Tron, now that I don‘t need him anymore! I want my revenge for what he did to Shawn, me and many others! We have to take care preparations for this tomorrow and two of us will join me as company, where I‘ll have a serious conversation. So would you join me?“

There was no long time until Heartland nearly bursted out his answer:  
„Sure! We already were ready to work for you anyway and there is nothing, the Fearsome Four could not do!“ He then turned to his comrades:  
„Guys, are you ready to assassinate some filthy mafia leaders!?“  
„Hell yes!“ The three cheered.

On the next day Jean got a new gun by a man with a brown suit, tan skin and very long golden hair.  
„Here you have a Smith & Wessin 375 Magnum like you and your comrades usually use.“  
The man said, handing him the gun.  
„You are good informed.“ The green-eyed man said and took his new weapon.  
„You‘re kind of famous, remember? Now seeing you in person really suprises me, that you really are a gang leader Jean-Michel Roger.“  
„It‘s also suprising, that you are not only a simple banker, you also are the leader of the Barian mafia Mr. Thousand.“

He really decided to deal with Don Thousand himself. The leader of the powerful mafia, neutral between the Arclight-Academia war, the Barians.

„Okay, I understand. We should talk like equals to have a good deal. I would like to help you, do you need anything else?“ Don Thousand asked.  
„I‘m thankful, that you help to hide me and the Fearsome Four but I have to know something first.“  
Don Thousand seemed interested.  
„I‘m interested in, what is happening between you and Byron Arclight. If you have something to do with him, then I will deny any help of you.“  
Don Thousand chuckled briefly and then answered Jean-Michel‘s question:  
„You may not understand but we Barians have our own way to handle things. We don‘t let us manipulate from outside. Tron overdid many things so I wish everyone, who plans to oppose him best luck, understand?“  
After that, Jean-Michel was ready to accept the help he told, that he needs a delivery truck.

Back at their hotel Heartland told Jean-Michel, that Tron will soon meet with Don Thousand at the 17th. Jean already knew, what he was talking about.  
„Ah, yes it‘s this time of the month. They are meeting in a club restaurant for buisness.“  
He pronounced buisness very strange and Kurage asked with a bad feeling:  
„What kind of buisness?“  
„Simple, it‘s not just a club restaurant, it belongs to Tron and is his own personal club, where he combines fun and buisness. It‘s actually just a brothel and the workers are children. The customers are wealthy people and that‘s why it‘s a good kept secret.“  
„That‘s disgusting...“ Semimaru briefly said and Jean continued.

„For this their are using pretty layabouts and sell them to their guests. So that the children won‘t escape, they drug them. The most won‘t live longer than two or three years.“  
He knew all of this because he had to work there for a few months until Tron decided to sell him personally and hold him as a „pet“.

„Jean...“ Heartland started worried and disgusted. „Is everything alright?“  
The blonde shook his head in suprise and and responded: „Oh, yes...it‘s okay, just fell back in memories. Anyway the mission starts on tuesday.“

„Understand, ka! But what has Don Thousand to do with this, ka? Didn‘t he mention, that the Barians mind their own buisness, ka?“  
„That‘s correct.“ Jean-Michel agreed. „But the little meeting in the club is just to consolidate their neutrality to each other.“  
He responded with a bitter smile, showing his hatred towards Tron and Don Thousand.

Then on Tuesday it was time start the assassination.  
The road to the club was cleaned free thanks to Thousand, so that nobody can get in their way.  
Kurage was driving the truck with Semimaru sitting next to him. On top of the truck were Heartland, Kaninja and Jean-Michel, the last one was supposed to be the sniper and the other two were backing him.

Tron‘s sedan arrived and he and his sons V and III came out. Of course his sons only come to eat and not for the other part of the buisness. At least III should be kept away from this, after the meal he is supposed to get home again.  
The mafiaboss noticed, that a truck was coming close to them, even if the street ends in a deadlock.  
As one of his guards was shot down he looked at the top of the truck and he saw Jean-Michel with a gun in his hands.  
„Jean! You‘re going this far to take me down!“ He shouted at his former slave.  
After that, Jean aimed at Tron, ready to kill him. „Die!“ He screamed as he shot.

But his shoot didn‘t kill Tron, it only hit him in the shoulder. The reason was, that IV, who was part of the guard, striped his shoulder and manipulated the firing angle.  
„Tss, IV you bastard!“ The blonde sniper cursed.

Tron‘s henchmen attended to help their boss up as he orderes: „Get him! Get him alive!“  
Jean-Michel ordered Kurage to retreat and the other three to shoot everyone down, who tries to kill them.

The truck smashed through a wall but nobody was injured and they try to escape. There was a huge gunfire now during Tron and V were already evacuated. Heartland still tried to kill him and shot, but he missed and accidently hit III in the chest.  
„Damit!“ He cursed.  
„Heart, we have to get out of here, forget them, ka!“ Woke Kaninja him up and he followed them.

„MICHAEL!“ IV screamed in shock, dropped his weapon and ran to his little brother with Tron and V following him. The second born son took III in his arms and noticed, that Heartland pierced III‘s heart and he was instandly dead.  
„Michael, no!“ V shouted as well and kneed next to his brother.  
„Thomas did you saw, who did this!?“ Tron asked realizing, that his youngest innocent son was killed right infront of him.  
„I saw it...“ IV muttered, pressing his brothers lifeless face against his chest. And then shouted out in pure rage: „It was this green-haired guy with the stupid glasses! HEARTLAND! You filthy fly bastard will pay for this!

Meanwhile the gang tried to escape but they were surrounded by Arclight grunts before they could raise their weapons, they saw how someone stroke a few of them down. As Jean-Michel turned around and couldn‘t believe, what or better who he saw.  
It was Dennis, who was trying to help them.  
„Come on guys, stop staring and start shooting!“  
„Who is that?“ Kurage asked.  
„I will explain later!“ Jean said as they killed the last grunts.  
„We have to hide ourselves, there will be more of them soon!“ Dennis explained.

Later they found themselves under a bridge, 60 meters away from the eyes of the Arclight grunts.  
„Shit! We failed!“ Semimaru cursed.  
„And Heart killed one of our most important informant.“ Kurage added.  
„I‘m sorry guys, that was an accident, I wanted to kill Tron, I was careless,“ Heartland apologized disappointed by himself.  
Jean-Michel sighned in disappontment and annoyence. He buried his hand in his ash-blonde hair.  
„Whatever, it happend and we can‘t change it. The first we have to do is to return to our base.“  
„Wouldn‘t you introduce us to the red-head first?“ Semimaru asked.

„Yes, I should introduce myself.“ The mentioned red-head noticed.  
„My name is Dennis Macfield and was the cellmate of Jean and I‘m from Academia by the way.“  
„How do you know where we are?“ Jean-Michel asked suspectful.  
„Reiji told me. He knew about the club and I could think, that you‘ll show up here, so I came.“  
Dennis explained with an innocent and kind smile.  
„Tss, you are so clingy, that it‘s even useful.“ Jean joked. „Fine you can come with us.“  
After that Dennis explained his motivation, to find out more about Hell Drive to protect his friends.  
He was accepted quickly as ally as they returned to the hotel to discuss new plans.

Meanwhile Tron was brought back to the chateau, where they treated his injury.  
„I‘m sorry father, he escaped again.“ V apologized.  
„Geez, it‘s okay. But he has to be caught next time. I want him alive!“ His father ordered.  
„Why keep him?“ His son IV asked. „Why not finally kill him by ordering one of your assassins.“  
„Don‘t interrupt me Thomas!“ He ordered. „He belongs to me! Nobody else should have him!“ Tron set up his dirturbing face again as he spoke. „Even if you have to amputate his extremities and sting out his eyes, just bring him alive!“

This statement really scared everyone in the room but this changed as he calmed down and changed the subject.  
„But first...we have to organize Michael‘s funeral. He have to honor my good little boy.“ He sighned as he continued. „I tried to protect him from all the danger because he was way to innocent for mafia buisness, but I couldn‘t...my little Michael.“

At the hotel Jean-Michel already had a plan: „We have to leave Quebec City for a while. We can‘t stay here for now. I already know, where we are going.“  
The others listened excited.  
„We are traveling to a little place in the near of Montreal. Why? Because there is a little mansion, which belongs to the Roger and Harper families. I will explain you everything further when we are there.“ He then turned around, ready to leave the room.  
„We will leave at dawn, so prepare.“

As he left Dennis said: „Roger and Harper families? This sounds like he and his dead friend Shawn were rich kids?“  
Heartland agreed and had a little theory: „I have the strong feeling, that we will learn more about Jean‘s past before he met Tron.“

Outside on the balcony, Jean-Michel was standing looking down, tears running down his face and he sobs quietly: „Shawn...“


End file.
